It's a Twisted World
by jesi lily
Summary: Twitch AKA Lily Evans is a normal girl, her step-brothers Sirius and Regulus however live a wild life, what happens when she is thrown into their world? What should Twitch expect? well she certainly didn't expect to find love.
1. Chapter 1

James grinned at Sirius as he, James that is, stumbled out of the cloak room, following him was Dorcas Meadows. Sirius shook his head laughing at his best mate. Dorcas was a smart witch, but no one could deny she was damn Hot! Legs that never ended, tiny waist, full pouty lips, and big brown eyes that always twinkled dangerously. Not to mention she wasn't know for managing to keep her knickers, or thong for that matter, on for long.

"Score!" Peter howled as James strode into the kitchen and grabbed another cup of firewhiskey. He thrust one in Dorcas' direction, and then swatted her away, she knew the drill. Sirius chuckled once more, before downing the remainder of his drink.

"I'm out guys; the step family threw a fit last time I came home past two," Sirius said looking up at the kitchen clock; it read two in the morning. He was sure to be in trouble for this in the morning.

"All of them?" James asked laughing.

"Nah, Twitch is cool with it, it's her bloody sister who's the bitch," Sirius said grumbling, and bid farewell to his mates before leaving the crowded house and walked out into the cold night air.

About fifteen minutes later Sirius fumbled with his keys, trying to find the right one, but in the darkness it seemed impossible, not helped by his slight drunkenness, he was glad then when the door opened and he saw Twitch. Of course her name wasn't really Twitch, but that is what Sirius had called her since their first meeting five years ago.

"You are so lucky it was me who answered the door and not my dad, or your mum for that matter," Twitch said sharply, but he knew it was only because she worried about him. He grinned at her, she was tiny at only 5"2, with long ruby red hair, pale, almost glowing skin, a splattering of freckles across her nose, and shoulders, and the biggest, most stunning emerald green eyes.

"I know, but I am a lucky man, Twitch," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around His step sister's shoulders, which wasn't hard given his height of 6".

"You really are an idiot. And you've been drinking again," She said in a disappointed voice, he looked down at her and frowned, she worried too much for her own good, he was meant to be the big brother and worry about her, not the other way around.

"Hey, I'm fine, now go on to bed, I'll get a cuppa coffee and all will be ok," Sirius reassured her, he felt slightly stupid at now seventeen and his sixteen year old step-sister was trying to drag him to his room, so she could hide him from their parents.

"Too late, I've had the coffee waiting for you, but don't tell your dad, I might of put a permanent heating charm on it, and it is already sitting by your bed," The young girl said. "You know this is why they are sending me to Hogwarts don't you." She added. "Because they don't trust you not to mess up your future. Now I have to leave my perfectly good school to go to bloody Hogwarts, where you and your stupid friends go."

"Look Twitch, I told you I am sorry about that, but hey, it's not all about me, Regulus goes to Hogwarts too, and they don't trust him either!" Sirius protested as his step sister dragged him up the stairs and towards his room, she looked at him with one raised eyebrow, he could tell she was not impressed, before shoving him towards his bed and closing the door.

The next morning Sirius was awoken when a glass full of water was dumped on his head, he bolted out of his bed to find Twitch and Regulus standing there staring at him in an ever unimpressed expression on their faces.

"You woke Twitch up, again," Regulus stated, in a matter that clearly said he was as annoyed with him as Twitch was.

"And you're in so much trouble with your mum," Twitch said, though in a way that let him know it hadn't been her who said anything, she wouldn't have.

"Bugger it!" Sirius cursed, hopping around the room and trying to find something clean to wear.

"Oh by the way, you're late," Twitch added as she stalked out of the room after Regulus.

"Late, for what?!" Demanded a still not quite awake Sirius.

"Hogwarts."

Sirius grinned as he sat between Regulus and Twitch, His and Regulus' mum sat in the passenger seat in the front; beside her driving was Twitch and Bitch's dad. I guess it should be explained.

Five years ago when Lily first found out she was a witch, her dad had to come to the magical world to help her do her shopping and such, well in Diagon alley Twitch bumped into a boy, who happened to be Sirius, they got talking, and then when their parents found them they got talking. Both had lost their partners to death, and both had two children. Catherine had Sirius and Regulus, Sirius was a year older than Twitch and Regulus was in the same year. David had Bitch and Twitch (Of course these were just their nicknames, kinda). Bitch was two years older than Sirius. Another year after the meeting Catherine and David got married.

"Aren't you glad to be going to Hogwarts for your sixth year?" Sirius asked Twitch. She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"I left all my friends behind at Beauxbatons, to baby-sit you, as you are a drunken fool!" Twitch snapped, she was a bit sensitive about the whole leaving Beauxbatons thing.

"Sweetheart, it's not Sirius' fault," Her dad said with a small smile. "It's just easier for us all if you go to Hogwarts with your brothers." He said, smiling weakly at his daughter, even Catherine smiled apologetically at the young girl.

"You'll do fine at Hogwarts, a young, pretty girl like you," Catherine said, smiling at her step daughter, the pair were close, and it was with a great fondness that she looked at Lily.

"NO!" Sirius barked very suddenly.

"Pardon!" Catherine exclaimed in shock.

"Twitch can't go to Hogwarts!" Sirius yelled, suddenly the older brother protection thing coming into play.

"Sirius it's a little late to be saying that," Regulus drawled, rolling his eyes at his older brother to Twitch.

"But the boys! No! No! No! They'll all be over her, and she might even be like the girls!" Sirius exclaimed taking Twitch by the shoulders and shaking her violently. "Keep your knickers on!"

"You're freaking insane!" Twitch bellowed, whacking her step brother over the head as David had a coughing fit at the steering wheel.

"Too late Sirius, we're at the station." Regulus said with a laugh, and then got out of the car and helped Twitch unload her things. Sirius dashed out of the car and tried to hide his little step sister, Regulus shook his head and rolled his eyes once more before moving on towards the correct platform. When they reached it, which in itself was annoyingly difficult as Sirius decided he needed to hide Twitch from any male that may be roaming about, the three teenagers bid farewell to their parents.

"See ya Cat," Twitch said hugging her step mum. "Bye daddy." She said hugging her dad. "Sirius stop it!" She yelled hitting her step brother once more over the head.

She was wearing a short denim skirt and a pair of cowboy boots and white tank top, Sirius didn't appreciate this much skin showing on his little sister and was trying to throw his school cloak over her. Finally after a bit of yelling they made their way through to the platform, it was the first time Lily had ever done this, and it made her feel a little light headed, but she soon recovered and followed Sirius and Regulus through he crowds.

Sirius saw James not far away and was suddenly unsure what to do, greet his best friend or protect his sister, but it seemed that was decided for him was James stalked over to him.

"Padfoot!" James called, engulfing his best mate into a hug, but he stopped short.

Right behind Sirius and his brother was a girl, well he assumed it to be a girl, she was bent over, rummaging through her backpack, all he could really see was the longest, slimmest milky white legs he had ever laid eyes on. Then she stood up and turned around, and she was gorgeous, long wavy red hair, pale skin, with just a few freckles on her shoulders and nose, and huge bottle green eyes.

Without thinking, he stepped past Sirius.

"Hi, I'm James," He said thrusting his hand out to the girl.

"Hi," She replied with a confident smile.

Suddenly James was being grabbed around the shoulders by Sirius.

"James, glad you've met Twitch. Now come on," Sirius ordered, but James wasn't behaving.

"This is your little step sister," James said, his eyes landing on her chest, _not bad_ he thought.

"Yes, James, Twitch, Twitch, James. Now move it." Sirius ordered.

"How many times, can you please not call me Twitch while we're here?" The girl groaned. She shook her head and smiled once more at James. "I'm Lily, Lily Evans."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily smiled as Sirius reluctantly led her into a compartment; Remus, Peter, Dorcas, Marlene, Alice, Narcissa, Lucius and Severus were in. Regulus and James were following them.

"Twitch this is everyone, everyone this is Twitch," Sirius said unhappily, Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm Lily, Sirius' and Regulus' Step sister. I transferred from Beauxbatons" Lily said, introducing herself properly. It certainly didn't seem like either of her brothers would.

"Hi," One of the girls said, she was tall, and as pale as Lily, but with short white blond hair. "I'm Narcissa, call me Nay." Narcissa said, reaching over to shake Lily's hand.

"Dorcas," Another girl with huge brown eyes said, grinning at the redhead, she nodded as a greeting to Lily.

"Mars, well actually Marlene, call me that I'll cause you pain," Another girl said, she had black hair, and was lightly tanned, she was petite like Lily.

"Call me Allie, so you in our year?" The last girl said, she was petite like Marlene, with long blonde hair.

"Erm, am I Sirius?" Lily asked, not sure what year the girls were in.

"No, Lily is in her sixth year," Sirius replied, somewhat grateful, maybe they'll just leave her alone.

"Great," One of the boys replied, he had black hair, and a big nose, but he was rather attractive in a kind of mysterious way. "You're in mine and Regulus' year. I'm Sev." The boy said smiling lightly at Lily.

"But she won't be in our house," Regulus informed them from the corner of the compartment where he had seated himself.

"That's true," Sirius agreed.

Lily looked confused at her brothers.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked.

"What house were you in at Beauxbatons?" Regulus asked.

"Layauté," Lily replied immediately. "Named after the first founder, a relation to..." She stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Oh."

"What?" James asked, since having walked into the compartment he had been staring at her, and still was.

"Layauté, he was a cousin of Godric Gryffindor, or so we are taught," Lily replied smmothly.

"Gryffindor girl, shame," another of the boys said, he was classically handsome with strong features, and striking blonde hair.

"And why would that be Mr..."

"Lucius Malfoy. And that would be because they do tend to be so much harder to entice when it come to the... finer things in life," Lucius drawled, looking at Lily suggestively, Sirius was just about to throttle his friend when Lily burst out laughing.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Lucius, but you'll never lay a hand on this girl, forget the chance to even try to enjoy the, as you put it, finer things in life with me, it won't happen," Allie and Dorcas snorted and Mars tried to hold back her laughter, and Sirius looked proud at his sister. "I don't fall for good looks and an ego to match. Au Revoir!" With that she got up and left, leaving everyone laughing at Lucius' shocked face.

"Y'know Reggie," Sirius said to his brother as Lily walked away from the compartment doors. "I don't think we have to worry one bit about our Lily."

Lily returned half an hour or so later, and grinned at the people in the compartment, she looked around and tried to remember everyone, of course she knew Sirius and his mop of fantastically smouldering black hair, lightly tanned skin, tall muscular frame, and dancing silvery eyes. She recognised Regulus' Floppy black hair, and features similar to his brothers, with warm chocolate eyes, he was not nearly as tall, but he was average for his age, and he was a lot slimmer.

There was James, A mass of unruly black hair, taller then Sirius at about 6"1, just as muscular though, she could tell, and sparkling hazel eyes, not to mention the boyish grin on his face.

Mars, about the same height as Lily, black hair that reached mid back, big coffee brown eyes, and a light tan.

Dorcas, tall, most her height coming from insanely long legs, long dark brown hair, a stunning brown eyes.

Allie, petite, with a gorgeous hour glass figure, dirty blonde hair that reached about mid back, freckles covering her nose and cheeks.

Nay, again very tall, with pale skin, not unlike Lily's, and the brightest blue eyes that she'd ever seen, she was very thin, but not sickly so.

There was Sev, his hooked nose, tall thin build, and black hair, hiding black eyes, he too was extremely pale, as if he didn't get out enough.

Lucius sitting there, his hair was styled, white blonde, his eyes a sharp blue, Skin pale, but he too had a nice body.

There was also two other boys in there, a lanky boy, with honey coloured eyes, and a mop of light brown hair, he had a scar running through his left eyebrow, and he looked more tired then he should have for eleven in the morning.

The last boy was, like the others in the compartment ridiculously handsome, but it was more childish, and more understated, he had a bit of baby fat on his face, and watery blue eyes.

"You're back then," Sirius said as Lily flopped down between him and Reggie.

"That I am. Miss me?" Lily asked teasingly, she stuck her tongue out at Sirius when he rolled his eyes at her.

"So Padfoot, why don't you tell us a little more about Twitch here?" James asked, grinning in a boyish way at Lily, who smiled. She was though a little surprised at Sirius' nickname, _mind you_, she thought, _he can turn into a dog at will_.

"Yeah Sirius, let's see how much you really know about me," Lily said with a laugh turning to her dear older brother, even Regulus sat up and listened in.

"I dunno," Sirius muttered he was not happy about this at all; James is not meant to be taking an interest into his little sister. "Your favourite music is Rock, but you'll listen to anything and everything." Sirius replied as he racked his brain. "You eat too many pancakes, covered in lemon and sugar, and fuss when there isn't enough for you. You love the colour green, because you can match it easily with your eyes and hair. And you hate the social issues of modern day life." Sirius finished.

"Ah so you do pay attention when I sit there whining." Lily said laughing, she didn't notice however that James looked a bit perplexed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Nay asked her suddenly.

"No, we broke up during summer," Lily replied, though she didn't look very comfortable talking about it, she and Jason had been together for almost sixteen months, but he couldn't handle the whole long distance thing.

"Aw that sucks," Allie said leaning over and hugging Lily, this made Lily smile, the girls were being so nice to her, well Dorcas wasn't but the others were.

"So who are they?" Lily said a bit later to Reggie pointing discretely to the two boys she didn't know the name of.

"Remus Lupin or Mooney as we call him, and Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail," Reggie replied to her in a lazy manner, Lily looked to the boy called Remus, he was attractive, when he looked up and caught her eye he smiled at her, and this caused her to blush, but smile in return, she eyed his scar quickly, and then caught him reaching into his pocket and pull out a bar of chocolate, he must of realised Lily's mouth was watering, she loved chocolate.

"Do you want a bit?" he asked her in a friendly manner.

"Do you mind?" Lily asked, a bit uncertain.

"I wouldn't have asked if I did," Remus replied with a chuckle, as Lily blushed again, he passed her a bit and grinned as Lily ate it greedily. "Now that's my kinda girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Both Sirius and James cursed quietly as Lily moved across and chatted to Remus, Sirius because although Remus wasn't quite as bad as James, he still didn't want Lily to get hurt, and she would if she took an interest in Remus, there was so many reason why this won't work. James cursed because it was obvious that Lily was attracted to Remus, and as he was attracted to Lily this just wouldn't work, after all James couldn't go out with Remus' girl.

Remus however couldn't be happier, this stunning girl was taking an interest in him, not to mention from the sounds of it they would get along well, both could carry an intelligent conversation for a start, now he didn't mean anything against the other girls, they were all really smart, but the thing is, having hung around with James, Sirius, Lucius and Sev for so long had changed their interests slightly.

"So you read the Tales of Beedle the Bard as well?" Remus asked sounding quite surprised.

"Of course, I mean I never grew up with these kinds of tales being from a muggle background, however I found the books in the Beauxbatons library, and since finding them I've just been almost addicted to them," Lily said happily, finally finding someone with a similar interest in books as her.

"It is addictive those books, my father used to read them to me, I know they are children's books, but it almost seems there is something there that needs to be figured out," Remus said, his like of Lily growing with each word.

"Exactly, I know it's there, I just can't seem to find it, like trying to grasp smoke," Lily said eagerly.

"Exactly!" Remus exclaimed, embracing Lily, both of them laughing. "Oh my, you mentioned the Beauxbatons library, how big is it?" Remus asked.

"Huge!" Lily exclaimed. "There are multiple copies of every spell book, and we have the largest collection of rare books in the world. It was amazing." She said excitedly, before pausing for a second. "We didn't have any books on dark magic though, the Headmaster thought it would be too easy for a student to use them for the wrong purpose, if you needed a book on dark magic you had to go see him, and explain why you need it, and then you could burrow it for the day." Lily explained.

"That seems sensible though," Remus said.

"It does knowing some of the people who went to Beauxbatons," Lily said. "Power hungry lot they were, especially if they had money worrying really."

"Do you think it is much different here?" Lucius drawled butting into the conversation.

"I would hope so. Mind you..." She looked from Lucius shoes to his eyes, and then curled her lip. "Maybe not."

"You better watch your mouth!" Lucius hissed, Sirius was going to intervene when Lily replied.

"You better watch your ego. If it gets much bigger, you'll suffocate us all." Lily snapped, shutting Lucius up in shock.

"Erm, Lily, I've got rounds, want to join me, they're boring when you have to do them alone," Remus said, hoping to bring Lily away from the tension, Sirius didn't have time to react, and before he knew it Lily was out the door and walking down the corridor with Remus, in a final attempt to stop this Sirius stuck his head out to yell for Lily, but was shocked to see Remus take Lily's hand in his own, and Lily smile up at him.

"Sirius, don't do this," Reggie sighed, yanking his brother back into the compartment.

"I'm not doing anything," Sirius whined.

"Padfoot, she needs to feel like she can trust someone other then her brother while she's here," Mars said reasonably.

"And Remus is a really nice guy," Allie added.

"Not to mention you'll only upset her if you try and interfere," Nay said finally. Silence settled and both Sirius and James grunted.

"Padfoot, it will also mean James stays away," Dorcas added quite cuttingly.

"Good point!" Sirius exclaimed, and turned to his best mate. "Prongs, stay away from Lily. She's my baby sister." Sirius said.

"She's also my sister," Reggie said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Yeah, well you're only two months older then her, I am a year older, and so I have to look after her," Sirius argued and then sat back in his chair, he had a feeling this would be the most stressful year he'd ever have.

Lily smiled as she walked with Remus along the train, she notice he was tall, taller then she had thought, but it was nice, comforting.

"So how long were you with your ex?" Remus asked as they walked along the silent corridor, still holding hands.

"Too long. I think really we were just together because we were. If that makes any sense..." Lily said smiling sadly, she did love Jason, it just wasn't the same as being in love with him. And it had ended up with them just being together because they were.

"That's a nice bracelet," Remus mused as he looked down and spotted the bracelet around Lily's right wrist.

"Yeah, Sirius gave it too me for my sixteenth birthday," Lily said fondly, it was a simple white gold bracelet, but every other link had a small white gold heart hanging from it, with a little diamond in the top right hand corner. "He was shopping with me, and noticed that I really liked it, and got it for me as a surprise."

"Sirius is a good person." Remus said, Lily smiled up at him, as he smiled down at her, and acting on impulse Lily leant up and brushed her lips lightly against his, before smiling at him again.

Remus looked slightly surprised, but in no way unhappy, he actually looked really glad she had.

"I was wondering if it was too soon to kiss you," Remus stated looking down at her, Lily bit her lip as she smiled mischievously.

"Only if you can catch me," Lily said before bolting down the corridor laughing, it took Remus a second to recover from the reply he hadn't expected. As ran down the train until he came to the last compartment which was empty except Lily. "You found me." Lily said softly as he walked into the compartment. Remus nodded silently, Lily bit her lip again. "You know I've never done anything like this before, it's a bit more exciting." She said softly, as she got up and walked towards Remus, and then closed the door, he turned around and she was standing behind him, leaning against the door, smiling as he chewed on her bottom lip. He hadn't realised that someone could look so innocent and yet suggestive at the same time.

"You're a bit different from the other girls," Remus said as he leaned down to her little, so he was whispering in her ear.

"I'm a bit different to anyone you know," Lily replied evenly. Before pushing him against the opposite wall, she stepped towards him slowly, and he realised she was slightly nervous, this was new territory to her. And so he simplely held her hands in his own in a comforting manner before placing light feathery kissed on her nose, cheeks, ears, forehead, and finally her lips.

"Do rounds usually take this long?" Sirius demanded from Mars who was the other prefect.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Sirius!" Nay exclaimed finally. Throwing her arms into the air.

"Padfoot, Remus isn't doing rounds," Sev said fed up of Sirius' complaints. "He's taken her out of here because Lucius is a git." he said shoving he thumb in Lucius' direction. "He was doing her a favour."

"Or maybe he's just doing her." Dorcas snipped.

"Oh be quiet Dora!" Allie snapped. "You're just jealous that James has been drooling since he saw Lily."

"I haven't!" James exclaimed.

"Mate, you have," Reggie said in a slightly disgusted tone.

James grunted. Sirius sulked and everyone else lapsed into easy conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily smiled nervously at her older brother when she walked back into the compartment he was in. He grunted at her and her face fell.

"Ignore him Twitch," Reggie said, and moved aside so she could resume her place between them. Lily sat down in silence, she looked at Sirius with a sad expression on her face, Sirius scowled.

"Padfoot, really," Remus said slightly annoyed he was treating Lily in such a way.

"Don't talk to me Lupin." Sirius growled.

"What is your problem!" Lily hissed.

"I know what you two did!" Sirius growled, he looked so angry, it would have scared Lily usually but not today, not now in this situation.

"And what the hell do you think we did?" Lily screeched. She didn't care she if she was causing a scene in front of her brothers friends, he was being an arse.

"You were- you were... You were being a slut!" Sirius yelled. SMACK! Lily had smacked him, bloody hard too, there was a bright red hand print on his face, and both of them were breathing heavily.

"Sirius there is a major difference between you and me," Lily hissed through gritted teeth. "That being while you sleep around and get drunk and other incredibly stupid stuff, I happen to have some self respect! I could never be classed as a slut! I do not appreciate being called one by someone like you!" Sirius could see the tears welling in her eyes, and then running down her cheeks, he regretted saying what he had. With that she got up and stalked out of the room, there was deathly silence for a few seconds before anyone moved.

"You wanker." Regulus suddenly spat and then went running after his sister. Sirius was sat in shock, and then glared at Remus, who was shaking his head. He got up and walked out of the compartment, but as he reached the door he turned around and looked at Sirius angrily.

"Just so you know, I didn't even snog her. We kissed a few times before sitting down and talking about our favourite bands. If that makes her a slut then what the fuck are you?" Remus spat and then stormed out of the compartment.

"And award for the biggest idiot, and nastiest brother of the year, yes it goes to Sirius Black!" Mars called out, glaring at Sirius.

"You just made a huge mistake." Allie said nastily.

"I-I Thought... You know what Remus is like." Sirius grounded out.

"Yeah, he's a decent bloke." Nay said. "Do you know what Lily is like, because if you had even a hint of what she's like you'd know nothing happened."

"Even I knew nothing happened." Dorcas said, feeling a little sorry for Lily.

"Well it seems she's got the girls on her side at the very least." Severus said with a sigh.

"More so, it appears, then her own brother." Lucius added, looking quite surprised at the whole situation.

"I know Lily better then anyone else!" Sirius growled.

"Padfoot, mate, then why did you accuse her of being a slut?" James asked, his brows were knitted, he looked confused, and he was looking at Sirius like he had never seen him before.

"You just don't understand." Sirius said with a great sigh. "Lily is this little innocent girl, who hasn't been corrupted by all this, and now she's in the middle of it all. I love you girls, but I don't want Lily to be like you." Sirius said honestly to his four best girl mates.

"Sirius, she isn't like us." Nay said. "She's nothing like us."

"Don't listen to him Twitch." Regulus said, wrapping his arms around his sobbing sister. "He's an idiot, soon he'll realise he was in the wrong." He looked up when the door opened and Remus was standing there, he was uncertain whether to let Remus comfort Lily or to tell him to go away, he decided that Lily liked him enough, and that Remus would probably know more then he did, after all it was usually Sirius who comforted lily when she was upset.

Regulus stood up and let Remus take his place, which he did immediately, and soon managed to calm Lily down.

"You're not anything like what he said you were Lily, you're brilliant." Remus whispered into her ear, and feeling awkward Regulus left, and walked back to where Sirius would be, so he could beat the crap out of his older brother.

"H-he called me a..." But Lily wouldn't say it, she didn't want to. She also realised she probably sounded like a baby. Sniffing she pulled away and swiped at her eyes, and tried to clean herself up a bit, but Remus stopped her, he took her hands in his own once more and looked at her again.

"You aren't a slut, you couldn't be if you tried. You're a beautiful person inside and out." Remus said softly. "Do you want to stay here for a bit?" Lily nodded, and instinctively lay her head on his lap, and let him stroke her hair.

"Aw isn't it cute?" A girls voice whispered in the darkness, Lily yawned and opened her eyes slightly to see Mars and Nay standing in the doorway, Lily jumped up.

"What time is it?" Lily asked.

"Late." Mars replied giggling. "Come on you better change." She handed Lily a bag and pointed the way to the girls toilets, while Nay poked Remus until he woke up.

"I hope you realise you are going to have to tell her about your furry problem, don't you Mooney." Nay said as Remus watched Lily walk down the corridor.

"Yeah, but that doesn't come into play for another month now." Remus said hesitantly.

"Shes got to know, otherwise it's going to put a strain into the relationship." Mars said sadly.

"You have to tell her." Nay said finally.

"Not just yet." Remus sighed.

"Soon."

When Lily finally got into her robes, which were a bit boring compared to her usually Beauxbatons uniform, she made her way to the compartment that she and Remus had been in, when she found it empty she reluctantly went back to the first compartment and smiled weakly at Reggie.

"You're wearing the wrong shoes." Dorcas said pointing to her gorgeous emerald green silk pumps.

"Yeah." Lily said smiling, she sat down next to Remus, and away from Sirius.

"They look great with the black." Nay said grinning. "They'd look great with the Slytherin robes."

"I've got a pair in every colour." Lily said grinning sheepishly.

"I remember that!" Reggie exclaimed laughing. "Your dad went mental when you came home with like fifty pairs of shoes." Nay laughed as Lily blushed.

"I may have a little thing for shoes." She said sheepishly but everyone just laughed, but not at her.

"A little thing? Little is about ten shoes total, a thing for shoes is buying a pair every time you go out, a huge thing is when you buy fifty pairs in one trip." Dorcas said. She laughed as Lily blushed some more, but this time it was because Remus had wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She slipped her shoes off and tucked her feet beneath her, snuggling close to Remus.

It took, perhaps, another half an hour before the train even started to slow, fifteen minutes after that they got off the train, Remus held Lily's hand in his own as Sirius tried not to glare, it was mean to be his job to escort Lily up to the school. Sighing, he walked, defeated, to the carriages and watched annoyed as Remus helped Lily up. At some point, he did feel a bit sorry for Prongs, who he knew was interested in Lily, and she hadn't even spared him a second glance, which was something James was not used to and was probably a big knock back for him.

Lily smiled as Remus held her hand through the carriage trip, she rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed happily, she certainly hadn't expected to find herself smitten with one of Sirius' friends of all people, but right now she was so happy, and that's all that mattered right now.

Finally they reached the castle and Lily gasped at the sight before her eyes, the castle was stunning, like she had just walked into a fantasy world, but she guessed in many ways she really had, the castle stood out against a bright moon, not full, but only just starting it's cycle, there were millions (so it seemed) of golden lights shining through the windows, Remus led her up to two great oak doors, and she was even more amazed, the inside was even more beautiful, historic, with tales written into the stone.

Beauxbatons was just an empty, lifeless building compared to this, Hogwarts was a home, there were muddy foot prints, and smiling faces, happy memories.

"You like it?" Remus asked with a grin.

"I think I've fallen in love with a school." Lily said giggling slightly as she looked around her, Sirius and Regulus watched her happily as she let go of Remus' hand was ran her hand over the stone walls, feeling their texture.

James stood back a bit and watched sadly, she looked like an angel, finding her feet in a new world, her eyes bright and curious, her smile the biggest he'd ever seen, he was dragged away from his thoughts when someone put their hand on his arm.

"Come on, it's not worth it James." Peter said to him with a small smile. James nodded and walked towards the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily smiled as she stood beside Albus Dumbledore; he was explaining that she transferred from Beauxbatons.

"So now that the first years have been sorted, Lily, if you will." Dumbledore said, and let Lily sit on the stool, Minerva McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head and they waited, nothing happened for a few seconds, then suddenly the hat came to life.

"Ah now, interesting, very interesting... Albus, my friend, this girl is smart, extremely smart, knows much more then the average seventh year, ah yes that would be why." The hat said searching through Lily's mind, Albus looked a little surprised by what the hat was saying, but remained silent. "Ravenclaw would be an obvious choice, but I just don't think you'd excel anymore there. Of course you have a heart of gold, but perhaps a little too fiery for Hufflepuff, Slytherin would be inappropriate because of their ways, and yet you'd it in, with wit like that. So I must conclude Gryffindor!" But before Lily was allowed to go, Dumbledore spoke to the hat.

"Which year would be most appropriate for Miss Evans, I had believed she is now entering her sixth year." Albus said to the hat.

"Yes she is, but Beauxbatons is a competitive house, and so she would be much better suited to seventh year." The hat said, Sirius and Regulus looked at each other in shock from their different tables. Sirius' eyes went wide and he panicked a little.

"Say nothing!" Mars hissed at him.

"Well then it seems that Miss Evans will be joining the seventh year Gryffindors."

"WOW this is amazing!" Mars said grinning, she hugged Lily as she sat own beside the older girl. Dorcas was also sitting at the table with them, Remus was sitting across from Lily and smiling at her, James was next to Sirius and Peter next to him.

Allie was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, and Regulus was sitting at the Slytherin table with Sev, Lucius and Nay.

"So I'm a seventh year Sirius." Lily said coldly.

"I'm proud of you." Sirius said, Lily suddenly smiled, and hugged him.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Of course I am Twitch." Sirius said, he wasn't really, but if it made her happy, then he'd put up with it.

Eventually they settled down and ate the food that appeared before them, and Lily swore she was in heaven.

"I can't believe there is so much food here." Lily said. "Normal food. At Beauxbatons we have to have a salad, a soup, rolls, and a main course that is decided for us. There is so much choice here." Lily gushed looking happily. Then her face fell. "I'm going to put on so much weight."

"That doesn't matter, now eat." Remus ordered before either James or Sirius could say anything. Lily smiled brightly at Remus before tucking into her food. Regulus was happy to see Lily was doing alright before he too started o eat, Sirius wasn't nearly as happy with this whole situation, but he'd have to put up and shut up. There's nothing he can do.

That night as they all, even Alice, Narcissa, Regulus, Lucius and Severus sat in the Heads Dorms, James and Dorcas had been named Head Girl and Head Boy. They were sitting around and talking when Lucius dragged out a box, it was full of firewhiskey.

"Well I'm off, there's a beginning of term party that I must attend." Lucius said, and got to his feet. "Any of you coming." Instinctively they all got up, but Lily that is.

Suddenly remembering she was there Sirius and Regulus looked at each other.

"She can't come." Sirius said.

"We can't leave her alone." Regulus stated.

"She won't have the right clothes." Sirius argued, then silently added a 'thank Merlin'.

"Sirius, that's hardly an excuse." Regulus said rolling his eyes.

"She does happen to be sitting right here." Lily snapped from her position on the floor. She rolled her eyes at her brother and sighed. "I can just go to Gryffindor Common room, I don't mind. I think I have a book that I need to finish anyways." Lily said getting to her feet with Remus' help.

"I'll stay with you." Remus said to Lily, who smiled.

"NO!" James practically shouted, hopping about. "Sirius, has issues with the you and Remus being alone thing." James said trying to cover up his slightly, insanely big, overreaction.

"Good point." Lucius said.

"I'm sure she'll fit into something of mine." Allie said with a grin.

"I dunno." Lily said, she'd seen the state Sirius came home in after a party.

"Don't worry about it, nothing too bad I promise." Allie said. "And this way Sirius can keep an eye on you." Allie said, and that made Sirius' mind up for him. So Lily allowed herself to be dragged away by Allie and the other girls while Sirius glared at Remus.

"Does she even know?" Sirius demanded.

"Give him a chance to tell the girl Padfoot." Sev said rolling his eyes.

"That girl is my sister. I swear on the founders grave, you hurt her I'll kill you." Sirius said threateningly to Remus who nodded in understanding. They waited for the girls to return and were a little surprised when they did.

Lily was wearing the exact same thing she had been when she arrived on the platform, only the tank top was made lower cut, and the skirt was even short, with it she was wearing her emerald pumps, and the silver bracelet Sirius had given her, she wasn't wearing any make up her hair was tied into a half pony tail which looked great with her big barrel curls.

Narcissa was wearing a small sapphire blue dress, it was a halter neck style and only just covered her arse. With it she was silver strappy heels and a silver chocker.

Alice was wearing a red dress, it was a bit longer then Narcissa, but not much, it was very tight with a slit on the side which had black lace covering her, and the back was not there, and all that covered her back was black lace. The dress was strapless, but stunning, she was black pumps with it.

Dorcas was wearing a deep purple tube top, which stopped halfway between her chest and belly button, with a pair of black denim short shorts, and deep purple strappy shoes which tied up to her knees. She wore a small black cropped jacket as well.

Marlene wore a small black dress, it was a little less tight around the hips, and had two thick straps, there was a beaded detail over the bust, with it she wore black pumps but with bright red lipstick to add some colour.

The guys all stayed in their jeans and t-shirts. Remus slung his arm around Lily's shoulder and they all made their way up to the seventh floor.

"Where are we going exactly?" Lily asked in a whisper to Remus.

"Room of requirement, don't worry, it doesn't matter. Just enjoy yourself tonight, alright." Remus said with a comforting smile. Lily smiled up at him and nodded. She liked being around Remus, it was nice, comfortable.

"Hey Sirius!" Someone yelled down the corridor, Lily craned her neck to see another boy, he was tall like Sirius, James and Remus, but not as tall as them, he had sandy blonde hair and a great smile. "You gonna have fun tonight?" The boy asked with a laugh. "How about you James." He laughed, ruffling Sirius' and James hair, making them laugh. Then the boy caught sight of Lily and Remus. "Ah, I see Remus is quite happy, and who may you be, apart from the finest specimen of the female kind I have ever laid my eyes on." Lily blushed as the boy bowed at her, took her hand in his and kissed it. Remus growled. "No need to get Jealous Mooney."

"Er." Lily mumbled, trying to hide herself.

"That's my sister, Twitch." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Twitch meet Frank Longbottom, biggest arse this side of the equator." Sirius grumbled.

"Nice to meet you Twitch, now my ladies." Frank announced before throwing Alice over his shoulders. "You know I have eyes only for my dearest." With that he walked into a room with a squealing Alice over his shoulders.

"Nice bloke." Lily said and with that she walked into the room, Remus' arms still around her shoulders, and thank Merlin for that, she was sure she was about to pass out. Everywhere there seemed to be girls and boys and girls and girl and boys and boys. She was slightly shocked as a pair of girls pulled apart from a intense kiss and each had a galleon shoved into their hands to a large cheer. She looked up at Remus who chuckled at her innocent expression, before bringing her over to a quieter area.

"Bit of a shock to the system I take it?" Remus asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"I've never gone to a party like this before, I more used to the jelly and ice cream kind of party." Lily replied. "Not this." She looked around and there was Sirius downing a cup full of liquid. She shook her head, at least she wouldn't have to worry about him, his mates were around after all.

"Well, I'm here to look after you." Remus said, squeezing her shoulders slightly, and making her feel more relaxed. The night wore on and both Lily and Remus had had a few drinks, neither was drunk, but feeling more relaxed then at the start. Sirius had disappeared with Mars somewhere, just before they disappeared, Mars winked at Lily.

James currently had Dorcas against a wall, Remus informed her that Dorcas and James had a thing going for a while, but Dorcas was now looking for some commitment, which James wasn't willing to give.

Allie hang long ago been pushed into a spare room, her and Frank getting too heated to be in public.

Peter had paired off with some daft blonde girl about an hour ago.

Nay was dancing with Lucius, if you call it that, it was more just rubbing together as they swayed to the music.

Sev was with some black haired girl, very pretty, they were talking, and he seemed happy with the decent conversation.

Lily herself had ended up sitting across Remus' lap in an armchair, she rested her head on his shoulder, and enjoyed the feeling of him tracing patterns on her back with his fingers. They'd finished their cups, which were now lying on the floor, and as Lily snuggled closer to Remus she could smell cinnamon, it was his aftershave she realised, it was intoxicating. Feeling so relaxed and happy she was more confident then she would usually be, and so leaning in slightly she kissed his neck, he even tasted of cinnamon, she mused, before finding his ear lobe and nibbling on it slightly. She wasn't even aware really she was doing it, it was almost as if everything was coming to her naturally, she heard Remus gasp as she ran her tongue down the outer shell of his ear, he stopped tracing patterns on her back, and she felt him clench the arm of the chair as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and let her fingers run trough his hair.

"Lily." Remus gritted out. But he didn't continue with what he was going to say when she found a sensitive spot just beneath his earlobe. He seemed to regain control soon after however. "Your brother is going to kill me if he sees us like this."

"Uh huh." Lily mumbled against his neck.

"Where's the sweet innocent girl I had back on the train?" He asked with a smirk as Lily pulled back and bit her bottom again.

"Still here, jut this time she's had a little to drink." Lily said with a grin. Her hands were still running through his hair, playing with it.

"Your brother is still going to kill me." Remus stated, as he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. Lily grinned at him and leaned forward, she captured his lips with hers. Just as Remus tried to deepen the kiss the pair were rudely torn apart when Lily was pushed onto the floor, and landed painfully on her arse.

"OW!" She groaned, she looked up to see a fuming James Potter standing there.

"Sorry." He snapped. "I thought I saw Sirius coming." Then he stalked off. Remus shook his head and helped Lily to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked her concerned.

"Yeah, what's his problem?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry about him, do you want to get out of here?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lily grumbled as she awoke from her sleep, she was curled up on something soft, and warm. It was comfortable except fro the damned thing sticking into her thigh. Lily opened her eyes slowly and realised she was in the Gryffindor common room once more. Very quickly she realised she was once again sitting across Remus' lap, with her legs hanging over the side, wondering what the hell could be sticking under her, she felt around innocent as she is, and froze. She gulped loudly, and heard Remus murmur in his sleep. Realisation of what it was hit her like a ton of bricks and in a state of shock she fell off Remus' lap with a squeal.

"What?!" Remus yelled, jumping to his feet in a sleepy stupor. He looked down, first to see Lily in a pile on the floor, covering her eyes, and bright red in the face, and then he noticed... His friend. Remus flushed bright red.

"I-I... Erm... Er... S-sorry," Remus stuttered, first time he'd been in this situation.

"It's ok," Lily squeaked from behind her hands, and before she knew it Remus was roaring with laughter, Lily looked up at him as if he was insane, before seeing the funny side and laughing too. It was a while before either recovered, but Remus did hurry off pretty soon. Lily sunk back into the chair, her face still bright red, but not feeling so embarrassed.

Thinking she had enough time, Lily hoped off the chair and walked up the Gryffindor Seventh year girls' dorms, it was currently empty, as most of them had ended up staying in either a guy's room or passed out at the party. She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom, she really wanted a shower, figuring she'd have enough time she jumped into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the boiling water over her skin. "Lily?" She heard someone call.

Lily must have jumped three foot in the air, she peeked out behind the shower curtain, no one was there.

"Hello?" Lily called, the room was misty.

"Lily, it's me," Called Remus' voice, she relaxed, and then tensed up again, he couldn't come in here. 'How the hell did he even get into the Girls dorms?' She thought.

"Er, I'm kinda in the shower!" Lily called.

"Oh. Erm, I can go to the common room if you want?" Remus called back.

Lily cursed silently; she didn't want to seem as if she was kicking him out.

"No, don't worry; I'll be out in a couple of mins. Just wait on my bed; it's the one with the purple comforter," Lily called. She heard him move and then silence, quickly she washed her hair and then stepped out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and cursed when she realised she'd left her wand in the bedroom. Sighing in defeat she stepped towards the door and opened it enough to stick her head out. "Could you pass me my wand?" Lily asked Remus who nodded and handed her the wand sitting on her bedside table. "Thanks." She muttered and then disappeared back into the bathroom.

Five minutes later she appeared wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey hoodie with black stars all over it, the zip was undone enough to show a bright pink, low cut tank top. She placed her hot pink pumps on her feet, and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She placed on a little mascara and clear lip gloss before smiling at Remus.

"Sorry I took so long, you ready to face the world?" She said sheepishly, grinning at Remus, who nodded, he was wearing a t-shirt which was the most gorgeous shade of blue, and a pair of jeans and white trains, he looked nice.

"I must ask, what's with all the heels, I'm afraid to say I did see about two hundred pairs scattered underneath and around your bed," Remus admitted.

"Oh, the heels. It's because I'm so short, this way I have a better walk, and some height," Lily replied with a grin, Remus wouldn't argue though, he liked the way Lily fit under his arm when he had his arm across her shoulders.

"Ah, yes, I did notice you were a bit on the short side this morning with no shoes on," Remus said grinning, Lily whacked him playfully as they walked into the great hall, they sat down together and smiled as Allie joined them. She smiled brightly.

"So what did you two get up to last night?" Allie asked grinning.

"Not a lot, talked mostly." Remus answered.

"Whatever, you never kiss and tell Mooney." Allie snapped playfully.

"You're up rather early aren't you?" Lily asked.

"Yes well I ended up having to go to bed earlier then planned." Allie said with a devilish glint in her eyes. "Frank can hardly keep his hands to himself."

Lily smirked.

"Naughty girl." Lily joked, waving her spoon at her friend, or so she guessed, she wasn't really sure if she was friends with any of the girls.

"Don't you know it bitch." Allie drawled and then winked at Lily and blew her a kiss. "Hold up!" Allie suddenly shouted getting to her feet. "Mars!" She screamed, Marlene sauntered into the room with a smirk plastered to her face, attached to her was Sirius, looking fairly smug himself.

"Oh sweetie, you must be exhausted." Allie said, Lily cringed, she knew what the older girl meant. "Sorry darling." Allie said apologetically, completely forgetting that Lily was his little sister.

Sirius smirked at Lily.

"You can't even say anything." He taunted playfully.

"No but I can do this." She said and held up her spoon of oatmeal and flung it at him. Sirius gasped, she'd caught him right on the nose and it splattered over his face, Allie, Marlene and Remus looked shocked for a second before bursting out laughing.

"She did not." Sirius gasped, whipping the stuff from his face, Lily sat there across from him looking angelic and sweet and innocent. Sirius hoped over the table and caught Lily around the waist before she registered what he was doing, and threw her own his shoulder. She squealed loudly as Remus, Mars and Allie followed.

They passed, James, Dorcas, Nay, Sev, Reggie and Lucius as Sirius carried Lily kicking and screaming outside.

"What the hell is he doing to her?" Regulus demanded from Mars.

"Getting payback." Mars replied. "She threw oatmeal in his face."

They followed Sirius until he reached the lake.

"He wouldn't!" Lily shouted at Regulus, who shrugged apologetically but in an 'I told you so' manner.

Suddenly Lily found herself flying threw the air and then SPLASH! She landed in the freezing lake. When she finally reached the surface she was shivering. She swam back to the lakes edge and climbed out with Remus' and Regulus' help. She was shivering violently.

"Now what won't we ever do again." Sirius said tauntingly.

"I-if you d-don-don't g-get a-way f-from m-me no-now you w-will-will nev-never h-ave k-kids." Lily said shivering.

Sirius paled and ran for it as Remus wrapped Lily up in his cloak.

"Let's get you dry." He said and walked inside with her, wrapping her up in his arms.

"And all he is actually managed to do is push them closer together. That wasn't exactly the plan was it Reggie." Mars said to Regulus as they watched Remus walk Lily inside.

"No, actually it was to duck tape her knickers to her body so no one could get near her." Regulus replied in a bored tone. "He is such an idiot." He shook his head and walked inside with the others.

Remus reached the Gryffindor Common room, he got Lily to go up and told her to wait for in her the girls' dorms. By the time she reached the Seventh year girls dorms Remus was standing there with his broom, the window open. He closed to window and turned on the heating.

"There, it should be warmer in here soon." Remus said, he took his cloak back, and helped Lily peel her hoodie off, as it had practically stuck itself to her arms. He threw it onto the drying rack next to the heating, he turned around and to see Lily pull her tank top off over her head. He eyes plastered themselves onto her bare back. Lily looked over her shoulder, still shivering and rolled her eyes at him. She pulled out a baggy top from her wardrobe and pulled it over her head once her and pulled her hair into a messy bun, she reached behind her and tried to unclasp her bra, but couldn't quite with her shaking hands.

"R-Remus, c-cou-could y-you do t-this?" Lily asked, she lifted the back of her top up so she was keep everything covered, but so he could get to the clasp.

"Yeah." He said quietly and quickly undid the clasp. She muttered her thanks and pulled her top back down. Remus sighed, as he stepped back. He dated beautiful girls before, he'd seen then completely bare before him, but there was something about Lily which was different. Which is why no matter how much James hated him for it, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to be with her.

She kicked off her pumps and pulled her top down so it was covering her lower half before undoing the buckle on her jeans. She tried to pull them down but the jean was sticking to her legs. Lily groaned. "I'll k-kill h-him." Lily said, her shivers less now that the room was heating up.

"Sit on the bed." Remus said, Lily sat on the foot of her bed and Remus grabbed the bottom of her jeans and pulled them down her long legs, Lily had to lift herself slightly, so that Remus could pull them down as she was sitting on the backside of the jeans, but once he managed to get them down past her knees she collapsed back onto the bed. Lily pulled them the rest of the way down and threw them into the bathroom.

"Today was certainly eventful." Lily groaned as she fell back so she was lying on the bed, Remus came and sat beside her before he too fell back and lay next to her.

"Eventful indeed." Remus replied, turned and smiled at Lily. "So you're in my year." Remus said.

"You realised, wow, quick one you are." Lily said sarcastically, turning on her side towards Remus, propping her head up on her left hand and grinning at him.

"Surprisingly enough I did." Remus said with a slight laugh. Lily smirked at him and shook her head.

"Fool." She said with a giggle.

"You didn't call me a fool." Remus stated, his eyes twinkling.

Lily smirked at him.

"What if I did?" She taunted. Remus growled, and leaned up, he kissed her forcefully, not that she minded, and leaned over more so he pushed her down onto her back, and was half on top of her. Suddenly, quite to Lily's surprise, he nibbled on her bottom lip, while his hands, slowly worked their way under her top. Lily gasped as his hands reached her chest, as Remus found the pulse point on her neck, almost instinctively her back arched as she let out a soft moan.

She hadn't even realised her fingers were trailing lower and lower down his back, feeling every ripple.

But Lily was ripped from her own little world with Remus when the door crashed open.

"Off my sister now!" Sirius barked, both Lily and Remus groaned. Remus stood up and glared at Sirius, when Lily stood up Sirius nearly had a heart attack. "Fuck no!" Sirius bellowed. "Lupin! Downstairs now!" Lily crossed her arms over and glared at Sirius.

"Stop being an idiot!" She shouted.

"Idiot! Idiot!" Sirius shouted. "I am not being and idiot! You are here with him! And-and Half Naked!" Sirius shouted. He stamped his foot. Lily rolled her eyes and stalked towards her brother.

"You're not my dad, you can't tell me what I can do and what I can't. Even your mum can't tell me what I can and can't do. So if I were you, I'd turn around and walk away because very quickly you are making me hate you." Lily said very quietly, but with so much anger it was surprising. Sirius stared at Lily, he was red in the face with anger.

"I'm- you- we..." Sirius said through gritted teeth, but really he didn't know what he was trying to see.

"That's what I thought." Lily said and walked into the bathroom, closing the door silently behind her, Remus shook his head, and walked past Sirius, when he reached the common room the four girls were looking up at him with concern, but he didn't have a chance to say anything, because Sirius grabbed him by the shoulder, swung him around, and then punched him square on the jaw.

An hour later there was the biggest argument any of them had ever heard.

"YOU BASTRAD!" Lily screamed.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME LILY!" Sirius roared, both looked like they were ready to kill.

"YOU HIT HIM!" Lily screamed, waving her fists around and red in the face, Regulus was really worried as he tried to get between the siblings. Sirius pushed him away.

"HE WAS TOUCHING YOU!" Sirius bellowed.

"EVER THOUGHT I WANTED HIM TO!" Lily screamed. Peter and James were trying pull Sirius away from Lily, as Dorcas and Allie tried to hold Lily back. They were pretty secure in the knowledge Sirius wouldn't even consider hitting Lily, but Remus he wanted to Slaughter. Lily however was ready to rip Sirius apart.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Sirius screamed.

Lily laughed bitterly.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW!" Lily screeched.

"I'M YOUR BROTHER THAT'S HOW!" Sirius bellowed.

"No your not!" Lily hissed. Sirius was silenced very suddenly, and his eyes watered slightly. "You're not my brother. Your mum married my dad, we're step brother and sister. You're not my brother, a brother cares, a brother wants their sister to be happy, and brother doesn't hit the guys his sister likes. You are not my brother." Lily hissed.

Regulus cringed at the words she was saying, but knew that they were partially true. Sirius pulled himself out of James and Peters grasp and stepped towards Lily, who swiped her own tears away.

"No, a brother protects his little sister from people who will only end up hurting her, he loves her even though she says horrible things, and will continue doing so even if she hates him for it." Sirius said softly then walked away. Lily screamed, she stamped her foot before collapsing to the floor in a mess.

"I hate him." Lily sobbed.

"No you don't." Remus said softly, wrapping his arms around her. Allie shook her head at the pair, Remus looked up and nodded, he stood up and left the common room. He wasn't the right person to be comforting Lily at the time. So Allie took her place beside the younger girl and let her very on her shoulder.

Mars walked up the boy's staircase and into the seventh year boys' dorms.

"You're really upsetting your sister." Mars said softly, she walked over to him and sat down, she rested her head on his shoulder and waited for him to reply. When he looked at her she was shocked to see tears steadily falling down his cheeks. "Oh Sirius." She murmured and kissed his tears away.

"He's going to hurt her Mars, he won't mean to but he will." Sirius muttered.

"Maybe, but you can't be sure, and right now he makes her happy." Mars said. "Don't be daft, let her find her own feet here. She doesn't understand what things are like here, and to be honest of all the boys she could have picked..."

"Well she didn't pick me." A voice said from the doorway, Mars turned to see James, but Sirius hadn't needed to look, he knew it was him.

"James." Mars said softly.

"Don't worry I get it. No one knows me better then Padfoot, he doesn't want me to hurt Lily, I get it." James said, his tone betraying how hurt he was. "But Remus couldn't hurt her. He really couldn't. You know that as well Padfoot." James said.

"It's not that I don't trust you or Remus." Sirius said deflated.

"It's that you... What don't trust Lily. Bollocks. You don't trust us not to hurt your sister, Mate, I get it." James said, and he knew Sirius trusted Remus and himself with his life, but Sirius did not trust Remus and James with Lily. He wouldn't trust anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

As the night wore on Sirius knew he had to talk to Lily. To apologise. But it seemed Lily had found a lot of places to hide. Giving up his search he jogged to the Heads dorms. When he got into the Heads common room he searched around, looking for a scrap of parchment.

"Padfoot, what the hell are you doing?" Dorcas asked from the doorway to her room.

"The map, do you know where it is?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it's on the coffee table in the transfiguration book." Dorcas said pointing at the thick, ageing book.

"You are a star Dora!" Sirius exclaimed as he held the parchment in his hand and ran out of the room, Dorcas rolled her yes with a grin and walked straight back into her room. Sirius ran to the nearest secluded area and pointed his wand at the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no Good." Sirius muttered and watched as ink filtered onto the yellowed parchment, he opened it up and searched, he looked down every corridor but finally found her in the charms room, professor Flitwick was there beside her. Taking this as his last chance that day Sirius ran through relatively empty corridors until he reached the charms room, he looked through the open door way and saw Lily sitting there talking to the professor, he waited patiently outside.

"Lily!" He said, making Lily jump three foot in the air, she turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked shortly, as she walked down the corridor, Sirius walking beside her.

"To apologise." Sirius said. Lily looked at him through the corner f her eye before nodding curtly. "You gotta understand Lily, I'm just terrified that you'll get hurt." Sirius said. "You don't understand." He said.

"What don't I understand?" Lily asked desperately. "What Sirius?"

"The people here, my friends, any of it." Sirius replied. "Do you really think Remus hasn't slept around?" Sirius asked.

"I-I haven't asked. It didn't occur to me to ask. But just because he has doesn't mean I will." Lily said defensively.

"Look Lily. I don't want you here, I love the girls they are my best mates, but they're just as bad if not worse then me, James and Remus." Sirius explained. "You're my punishment for going out and drinking and partying." Sirius told her.

"What?" Lily demanded.

"'Cos I was going out all the time, mum said she was going to send you to Hogwarts so that for once you wouldn't be looking after me, but rather I'd have to look after you. I'm a selfish bastard I get that, but I'm meant to look after you now, and I am so terrified of getting it wrong somewhere. I don't want you getting hurt, not to mention your dad said he'd skin me alive if you got hurt." Sirius explained.

"So the reason I broke up with my boyfriend, left all my friends and had to start a completely new life here is because you've fucked up your life?" Lily demanded. "Because you're a stupid idiot who can't keep their dick in their pants and is practically an alcoholic aged eighteen. I have to leave everything, I mean now I'm Sirius' little sister Twitch! The only person here who sees me as me is Remus and you're trying to destroy that too!"

"Lily I am so sorry." Sirius said desperately.

"Sorry! Sirius! You're sorry!" She shouted. "That was my life! I was happy!"

"And your not now?" Sirius said, hoping that she was, he was so wrong.

"NO! All I do is argue with you and cry! Any time anything goes well you ruin it! Sirius! I never stopped you having a life! Why stop me from having one?" She demanded. "I don't know what is going on between me and Remus, but he makes me happy! But that's not good enough for you! It's so god damn awful you try and destroy it! And if it isn't you James is ruining the moment! Ever thought the things those girls like I also like but to a much lesser degree?" Sirius looked away. "Look at me! I'm not eleven years old anymore! I understand the big magical world! I get that things can go wrong! I'm not scared of any of this anymore." Lily said, "So stop treating me like I'm eleven... I'm a big girl now." With that she walked away leaving Sirius in a stupor, when he realised she'd gone he ran after her.

"Twitch!" He called after her. "Not in front of me, right. Not with Remus, not with anyone." Sirius said. Lily smiled at him.

"I think I can manage that." Lily said, and before she knew it Sirius engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. "Need. To. Breath."

The next day Lily was woken at six am, much to her dismay.

"Why?" She groaned from beneath her bed covers.

"Because breakfast is in an hour, and you need to get ready." Mars said, she grinned as Lily appeared from beneath the blankets and walked to her wardrobe, throwing her clothes on her bed and then disappearing into the bathroom.

"Oh, hello." Lily said to the two girls who were already in there, she was thankful there were four sinks, one for each of them.

"Hey, you must be Lily Evans." One of the girls said, her hair was blonde with pink streaks in it, and she too was pale skinned, she was tall and skinny and sounded American. "I'm Skylar Brian." She said.

"Sirius' Little sister, I expected her to be a little more..." The other girl mused. "Well more." Lily glared at the girl, she was ridiculously tall, about 6", and worryingly thin, she had long black hair and olive skin, complemented by black eyes.

"Don't be a cow." Skylar snapped at her. "This is Sophia Auriema." Skylar informed Lily.

Lily smiled and was about to brush her teeth when Sophia spoke again.

"You do realise your hair is the most revolting shade of red, don't you." Skylar elbowed her but Lily just smirked.

"Really? Remus was telling me last night that he loved my hair, ah well can't please everyone." Lily replied.

"Remus Lupin?" Sophia demanded.

"Yeah, he's grown very fond of me and my hair." Lily said, Sophia glared at her. Lily smiled as Mars approached.

"Ah see you've met Twitch." Mars said to Sophia wrapping an arm around the redhead. "You know Remus, he's smitten with her." A couple of minutes later Lily was done she and Mars walked out of the room.

"Skylar is our very own Punk Princess, her best mate is a bitch, but once you get to know Sophia she's alright." Mars said to Lily as they walked down the stair case ready for the day ahead, Lily grinned and walked along the corridors with a slight bounce in her step.

"Me and Sirius have worked things out." Lily informed Mars.

"That's great." Mars replied happily hugging her younger friend. "It's good to know there will be a few less arguments." She said with a laugh.

"True." Lily giggled, when they reached the great hall it looked deserted. "Where is everyone ?" Lily asked looking around in concern.

"I actually don't know..." Mars said just as bewildered.

Lily looked around the Great hall, and walked forward until she was in the centre, the staff table was empty, as were the student tables, Lily was a bit unnerved by this, she turned back to where Mars was, only to find she was gone. Lily looked around the room, she wasn't there. Suddenly the large oak doors slammed shut, causing Lily to jump out of her skin, and then the room was engulfed in darkness.

"This isn't funny!" Lily called into the darkness, she could hear whisperings and then a loud explosion, and a number of small emerald green fireworks went off above her. She turned around and then suddenly the light came back on and standing there was Sirius, James, Remus, Regulus, Mars, Allie, Nay, Dorcas, Sev, Lucius, Frank, Skylar, Sophia and Peter.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled, making Lily laugh.

"It's not my birthday." Lily giggled.

"No but we wanted to give you a proper welcoming." Allie said grinning as Sirius stepped forward with the cake.

"After all you are new here." He said, Lily laughed and blew out the candles on the huge cake.

"Smells gorgeous!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's your favourite." Sirius replied he put the cake down on one of the tables and hugged his sister, Lily pulled Regulus in with them too. She pulled back slightly to look at her brothers.

"I love you guys." She said smiling at them.

"And we love you Twitch. Now come on, I want cake." Regulus said excitedly.

Lily laughed and walked towards Remus, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning." She whispered. He smiled at her before dragging her towards the table where they were cutting the cake. "Haven't we got lessons?" Lily asked. Sirius hit himself on the head.

"I forgot to tell you, we have the first week to get back in order, it is only Wednesday, we don't have to go back until Monday." He informed her smiling sheepishly at his lack of memory.

"Brilliant." She exclaimed.

After cake they went out to the grounds when Lily realised she was still wearing her school robes, Mars had somehow managed to change.

"Erm, I'll be back soon, I'm going to change," Lily said to the group.

"Don't worry about it." Remus said Pulling Lily down to sit beside him, she smirked at him before snuggling close to him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "So your favourite cake is Carrot cake." Remus stated, Lily looked up at him oddly before nodding. "Good." He said lowering his head slightly. Lily looked at him curiously, not getting what he was leading to. "It's my favourite too." He murmured and then captured her lips with his, kissing her deeply.

"Will you two get a room?" Nay yelled to the pair, causing them to pull apart, Lily stuck her tongue out at her friend before purposely Kissing Remus heatedly.

"It's not happening, it's not happening." Sirius was muttering to himself, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Wow, I never knew Lily could move like that." Lucius drawled, teasing Sirius, but it caused the Gryffindor to jump up to his feet. Everyone laughed at him, he just glared.

"You are cruel people." Sirius muttered, shaking his head.

"Just a bit." Mars giggled, kissing his cheek.

As the day wore on Lily found herself really happy, maybe she had left her old life behind, she was already in love with this new life.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily rolled her eyes later that night when he girls dragged her up to the Head Dorms where they were going to get ready for another party.

"If there's no school the next day, or we've won a quidditch match, you can bet your sweet little arse that there is going to be one helluva party." Skylar informed Lily excitedly. Lily laughed, but then stopped, she'd been to one of these parties before, would Remus expect her to be more like them then last time, after all Sirius had said...

"Lily you alright?" Allie asked looking concerned. Lily bit her lips before shaking her head no. "Come on, we can have a quick chat." Allie said and went into James' room with Lily while the others went into Dorcas'. "What's up sweetheart?" Allie asked.

"Well the thing is, me and Remus have been... Kissing and stuff. Well Sirius told me Remus has... But I haven't... He's not going to expect me to..." Lily mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Aw sweetheart, no wonder you look so terrified. I was just like you the first time Mars dragged me to one of their parties." Allie told her. Lily felt a bit better, knowing she wasn't the only one to feel this way. "Remus isn't going to expect anything from you." She said hugging Lily. "I think sometimes we forget you're a bit younger then us, and a lot less... Hogwarts-afied." Allie admitted. "But Remus is a darling. Now not to put you off, but I dated Remus back in fifth year, it was a bit of a fling really, but he really understands. And then I dated Frank and everything went out the bloody window." Allie said with a laugh. Lily smiled feeling a bit more confident.

"Did you.. With Remus." Lily asked suddenly.

Allie smiled softly.

"Sleep with him?" Allie asked, Lily nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry about it or anything, we're more best friends then anything." Allie informed her, then her brows knitted together. "Jason?" She asked. Lily blushed, and shook her head.

"Every time we nearly did... it was awkward." Lily admitted.

"Just means he wasn't right for you." Allie said. "Y'know, I'm jealous of you."

"Why would you be jealous of me?" Lily asked bemused, Alice smiled softly at her again.

"Because I really wish I had held out, it would have meant more between me and Frank." Allie replied, she hugged Lily again and then dragged her into the other room, both girls happy they had talked.

An hour later they arrive at the Room of Requirement, Lily tugged on the bottom of her shorts but Mars made her stop.

"You look hot." Mars told her and then led her into the room. Music was pumping through a huge sound system, as Lily walked into the room almost immediately a drink was shoved into her hand, and the girls dispersed, and Lily somehow managed up next to Remus.

"Wow you look great." Remus said looking at Lily, She was wearing a pair of dark green, smart, short shorts and a white strapless top, it was tight around the bust and then floaty, she wore a pair of black pumps and a black cropped long sleeved jacket.

"Thanks, you look great." Lily told him, he was wearing a simple black t-shirt which clung to his body and a pair of dark jeans, but he did look great. "Ok, I'm sorry, but I happen to be very aware of the fact someone is messing around behind us, wanna go sit down?" Lily asked nervously, knowing someone, Nay by the sounds of it, was getting on too well with someone else. Remus laughed and led Lily towards the window seat. "Now this is better." Lily said as she sat on his lap, her back against his chest, Remus linked his fingers through hers and they both stared out the window into the dark sky. "Sorry I'm not much of a party girl." Lily murmured after a few minutes.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not huge on these parties anyway. And it's times like these I prefer." He whispered against the soft skin of her neck. Lily smiled.

"You've been coming to these things for how long?" Lily asked with a laugh. "And you're not really that keen on them anyway." Lily scoffed, making Remus laugh.

"Well now I'm not, now that you're here." Remus murmured. Did Lily hear her heart flutter much?

Lily turned her head and kissed him softly.

"Not to mention your brother can't see us here." Remus said with a chuckle when Lily pulled away, she smirked at him and kissed him deeply, it was nice being able to be like this without the worry of Sirius killing some one.

"Ah so whisk me away to a secluded area, away from my brothers prying eyes so you can have your wicked way with me." Lily teased.

"Something like that." Remus replied, Lily slapped him on the arm playfully, before turning around of she was sitting still between his legs, but side ways, She linked her fingers through his once more and bit her lip, a habit she developed at some point during the last few days. "You do realise that every time you do that I have a sudden urge to kiss you." Remus informed her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lily replied with a smirk, she lent forwards, but pulled away when Remus went to capture her lips once more, she raised her eyebrows at him before leaning in again and kissing her way along his jaw line, when she neared the area near his ear, she grinned, running her tongue down the outer shell of his ear. He growled.

Deciding to try something a little more daring Lily moved so she was kneeling with her legs either side of Remus and facing him. She smirked slightly and his pleasantly surprised face.

"You haven't even had anything to drink this time." He said teasingly.

"Must just be you then, you bring out the worst in me." Lily whispered to him, her lips brushing against his ear lobe, she nibbled it softly.

"Oh I don't know... I don't think this is bad in anyway." Remus gritted out. Remus thought he might lose control, but Lily kept bringing him back to reality with her hands, the way she dragged her nails along the bottom of his back, varying the pressure. Suddenly he felt Lily push her tongue into her his mouth, and clash with his own. They both let out a moan.

"Oh my freaking god!" Skylar exclaimed as she spotted the pair.

"What? Severus asked.

"Look at them, Sirius is going to hit the roof." Skylar said.

"He can't see them there, anyway, I thought we were just about to do something along those lines." He said almost teasingly.

"Oh so confident." Skylar drawled.

"Shut up." Severus snapped playfully before bringing her attention fully back to him.

Remus groaned as Lily pulled back, she smirked at him.

"I think the chances of you ending up dead if we stay here is worryingly high." Lily said, she was blushing a little, and looking more tempting then ever to Remus.

"Do you want to... I mean you don't have to, but do you want to come back to my room?" Remus asked.

"I would, but Sirius." Lily replied.

"Good point..." Remus mused and then stood up beside Lily he grabbed her hand and led her out of the crowded room into the empty corridor. He led her down the stair and along another corridor before the reached a portrait of a mermaid. Remus whispered a password to the mermaid and the portrait swung open revealing a large room, it was painted blue and green, there was a large pool size tub in the middle, across one wall was a live of showers and across another a row of what Lily assumed to be the toilets, beside them were several sinks. The ceiling she soon realise seemed as if it were made out of silver and the floor was slabbed witit what she was sure was white marble.

"It's amazing. Don't tell me this is actually meant to be a bathroom?" Lily asked looking around the room.

"It's the prefect's bathroom." Remus replied grinning at her.

"Only twenty six people in the whole school have access to them, and this is the furthest from any of the common rooms." He explained.

"Oh, so we're not going to have to worry about anyone walking in them." Lily stated with a smirk at Remus, she was standing about ten feet away from him, looking perfectly innocent. "You know, I'm not really this forward, and I've never done anything like this, but I think it works something like this." Lily murmured, only just loud enough for Remus to hear. Suddenly she reached down and pulled her top over her head, and dropped it to the floor, she bit her bottom hesitantly before releasing the catch on her shorts, letting them fall to the floor, and she was left standing there before him wearing a lacy black bra and matching girl boxers, still in her black pumps.

"That works." Remus muttered his eyes roaming all over her body, carefully she stepped out of her shoes and turned the taps on the bath on, soon it filled with clear, warm water. Remus had remained frozen on the spot all the while. Lily giggled at him, and climbed into the bath, she disappeared under the water, so all Remus could see was a mass of red hair beneath the surface before she came back up for air. She was still wearing her underwear and giggled again when she realised Remus was still simply standing there. She splashed him with a bit of water, which seemed to break him out of his own little world.

"If your brother knew... I'd already be dead." Remus muttered, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Just as well that he isn't going to know." Lily replied grinning, Remus undid his belt buckle and pulled his jeans down, he was left standing in a pair of dark grey boxers. "Are you going to just stand there?" Lily asked growing in confidence. Smirking Remus lowered himself into the water, Lily swam towards him, until there was no more then an inch between them.

"The longer you're here, I see that little innocent, sweet, little girl less and less." Remus murmured as he brushed his lips against Lily's.

"She's still there, just growing in confidence." Lily murmured. Remus kissed her more forcefully, and pulled her body flush against his body. "Remus, shallow water." Lily ordered, fearing they'd drown if they remained in the deeper end, suddenly Lily felt her feet brush against the bottom of the tub, and then the wall against her back. She kissed Remus, smiling as he tried to deepen it. She felt his hand rest just above her knee, and slowly travelled up her thigh, until finally he reach about mid point, and he brought her leg around his waist, getting the idea Lily wrapped her other leg around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

She felt his hands on her thighs, now moving further up her thigh until it reached the bottom of her knickers, he paused, unsure if he should continue, but was urged on when Lily pulled him even closer, if it were possible. Lily dipped her head slightly so she could reach his collar bone, kissing, nibbling and sucking on the skin she found there, he moaned as she nibbled and then sucked gently on that spot. She gasped as he carefully moved his hands from her arse, up to her waist, meanwhile Lily let her hands roan down his body, feeling the lines of his chest, and down over his toned stomach, she ran her hands over the material, it clung to his skin, she could feel everything, it made her gasp. It seemed to be having effects on Remus as he growled against the skin on her shoulder which he had been placing kisses on.

Lily shivered, it was cold she realised pretty quickly. Stretching slightly she opened her eyes and looked around; it seemed she was still in the prefects bathroom, curled on something very soft and fluffy. Suddenly the memories from the night before flooded back to her and she blushed the colour of her hair. She looked down at her body only to realise she was wearing Remus' T-shirt. She turned around and saw Remus lying next to her, sleeping peacefully. She smiled at him. Last night was really, for lack of a better word, nice. It felt right, no she hadn't slept with Remus, but if Sirius found out any of it, well, he'd castrate Remus.

Sighing she poked Remus, he stirred from his sleep and smiled up at Lily.

"Morning." He said sleepily, propping himself up on his elbows. "How you doing?" He asked her a bit worried that maybe she regretted anything that had happened that night.

"I'm good." Lily said smiling back at him. "But very hungry." Lily admitted. Remus chuckled.

"Come on, I better get you back to Gryffindor tower, if Sirius simply sees you at the Gryffindor table this morning he'll kill me, we should probably make it seem as if you at least slept in your bed." Remus said, Lily nodded, and realised, to her surprise, she was lying on a very thick towel. She slept on a towel, next to her boyfriend (Not officially, kinda), in a bathroom.

"Remus, this sounds stupid, I think, but, er, are we... I mean or is it..." Lily asked, not quite clear on what she meant (Not that uncommon) but still managing to get the point across.

"I kinda assumed we were..." Remus trailed off.

"Good, cos I'd like to be able to explain this in a normal way, and it doesn't quite seem normal, er, should I shut up now?" Lily babbled, Remus chuckled and stood up, he helped Lily to her feet, before taking her face into his hands and kissing her deeply.

"I think this is anything but normal, and I wouldn't change it for anything." Remus admitted, Lily smiled at him, and grabbed her wand that was in her purse, she transfigured her shorts into a skirt and her top into a light green crop top, she cleaned her underwear with a simple spell and slipped her shoes back on, grabbed her jacket and was ready, kinda, to face the world. Remus similarly transfigured his clothes and cleaned his underwear, then ready, he wrapped his arm around Lily shoulders and set off toward Gryffindor tower.

"You were gone all night!" Skylar stated, practically dragging Lily to her bed. "What happened?"

"Lily you have to tell us!" Mars squealed excitedly.

"It wasn't really anything, I didn't sleep with him." Lily replied evenly. Allie looked disbelieving.

"Sweetie, if you didn't do anything what's with he blush, you'd beat a tomato in a red competition." Allie snapped playfully.

"Well I didn't sleep with him." Lily repeated.

"We gathered that." Skylar said excitedly. "But what did you do?"

"I'm not sure..." Lily said.

"I'm sure the poor girl has better things to do then tell you all the nasty little details." Nay said from the door way, grinning at her friends. "And Sky, I didn't realise you knew Sev so well." Nay drawled. Skylar smirked at her.

"I think Lucius got a helluva lot more then he bargained for." Skylar retorted.

"Oh you know Lucius, always bite off more then he can chew." Nay said shrugging her shoulders.

"What was it this time?" Mars asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Nay replied with a wink then left to go down to the Gryffindor common room.

"SLUT!" Allie shouted after her.

"YOU KNOW IT!" Nay called up the stairs with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily was glad when Monday finally came, it was a time she could properly handle, she had, after all, been top in every class at Beauxbatons. Her first ever lesson at Hogwarts was Potions. She walked into the room and sat beside Mars who had beckoned her over.

"Watch out for the dramatics today." Mars warned her.

"What do you mean? What's happened?" Lily asked curiously.

"James and Dora got into a huge fight last night. I mean HUGE. Their relationship have always been a bit offish but this is a new level for them." Mars explained. The door opened, silencing her as James and Sirius walked in. Sirius remained silent as James looked tired but very pissed off. He had a cut just above his eyebrow, it looked fairly new, well it wasn't there when Lily saw him last night before he went off with Dorcas. Someone else walked in and Dorcas practically steam rolled into the room, she flopped down beside Lily and sighed heavily.

Lily reached into her bag a pulled out a bit of chocolate.

"You look like you need this." Lily said handing the chocolate to Dorcas, the older girl smiled at Lily. While Lily was friends with the other girls, she was still working on it with Dorcas, who seemed to like the redhead more and more with each day.

"Thanks." Dorcas muttered eating the chocolate.

Finally the teacher walked into the room, a short rounded man, thick straw like hair, and he looked like a walrus with a ridiculous gingery moustache. His eyes immediately fell on Lily.

"I shall inform you now Miss Evans, I will not tolerate the kind of behaviour I get from your step brother." Horace Slughorn informed the redhead, who smiled politely at him.

"And I shall inform you, professor, that while Sirius and I share many personality traits, we do differ on our opinion on education, while I see school as a chance to prepare myself fully for life after Hogwarts, Sirius does seem to have the idea that it is a time to act immature, I would like to apologise in advance for any disruption that Sirius will most probably cause." Lily said politely, and then beamed at the professor.

"Ah hoy! Now that is how a student should behave!" Slughorn boomed to the class. "They should treat their teachers with a bit of respect! Why Miss Evans, Lily if you will permit me?" Slughorn asked, Lily nodded. "Well Lily, I must say, I am very impressed, now lets get a better understanding on your knowledge on potions, we'll try a sixth year question. How would you cure most common poisons?"

"There are two ways, by wither applying Golpalott's Third Law, or by using a Bezoar." Lily replied immediately.

"Now the Golpalott's Third Law we do teach, but a Bezoar?" Horace said laughing. "Well I wouldn't have expect that answer from any of my seventh years. Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Lily grinned as she walked out of the potions room, she was proud of herself, she'd done really well.

"Kiss arse." Someone whispered in her ear, she turned to see Mars beside her smirking. "What's all this about Sirius being immature and you preparing for life out of Hogwarts?" Mars demanded grinning at her friend.

"There's no harm in getting the teachers on your side." Lily replied grinning.

"Getting them on your side! HA! You are such a brown nose." Mars teased. Dorcas caught up with them and grinned.

"I'm impressed Lily, didn't realise you knew so much." Dorcas said.

"I'm an impressive person." Lily replied cheekily.

"Whatever, Twitch!" Dorcas called as she disappeared into her Ancient Runs class, and Lily went to Arithmancy.

Lily smiled as she stood before Remus, it was Friday night, but they had opted to stay away from the party and hang out, seeing as both were very studious they hadn't had much time to talk, seeing as they usually just studied together before dragging themselves up to their respective beds.

Sirius of course saw this as a saving grace, knowing that Remus would keep his hands to himself, for they would have time to do little else but school work.

"Come on you." Lily muttered, holding her hand out to Remus. "Time we do something, other then homework." Lily explained as Remus grasped her hand and stood up, he wasn't feeling great, the full moon was tomorrow, so he had calculated, and it always made him feel a bit off, but he wouldn't pass up the chance to hang out with his girlfriend.

Lily lead him all the way down to the entrance and out into the ground, the sun was almost totally hidden, and the sky was rapidly darkening, they walked around the castle, until Remus spotted a secluded area, smirking at Lily he had her up against the wall.

Lily smirked at him, and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him fiercely, later when they needed to part for air Lily smiled up at him before looking into the sky, her smile brightened.

"It's so beautiful." Lily mused quietly, Remus looked up into the night sky to see the clouds parting and a...

"Lily go inside." Remus said fearfully.

"Remus?" Lily asked in concern, he'd gotten very pale very quickly.

"Lily get into the castle." Remus instructed. He started to turn to run away, but Lily caught hold of his arm.

"Remus what's wrong?" Lily asked, her concern turning to fear. Remus grabbed Lily by her upper arms and shook her hard.

"RUN! LILY!" He shouted at her, and then threw her away from him, she landed painfully on the ground, but she clambered to her feet, she followed Remus. "LILY RUN FOR FUCK SAKE!" Remus bellowed at her, Lily watched in horror as the full moon hit him and before her eyes her boyfriend transformed into a monster.

She stood very still, for the pure terror kept her locked in place, she could hear the blood rushing through her veins, and her heart pounding against her chest. Remus turned on her, only it wasn't Remus. He charged forward and just as his great paws latched onto her arms, ripping the skin, a great blood curdling scream emitted from Lily's lips. The wolf threw her, she landed with an awful crunch on her arm, her screams were renewed. He was charging at her again, she was going to die, and then suddenly a huge creature threw the wolf away from her, and beside her appeared James Potter. He was pale and terrified, there was blood everywhere, and the shock was settling in, she felt as if she'd throw up or pass out, her world was spinning, and was only vaguely aware that James had picked her up and was now carrying her.

"Oh god. Lily, keep your eyes open." James was ordering, but the loss of blood was too much for her body to handle and she fell into darkness. 


	10. Chapter 10

There was silence, a lot of silence, when she tried to open her eyes she gasped at the brightness, and slammed her eyes closed once more. She was aching all over, her arms stung horribly, her head was banging and she felt like a rag doll.

"Ow!" Lily cried out as she tried to sit up, her whole left arm was throbbing.

"Lily." Someone said softly, Lily slowly opened her eyes to see Regulus sitting there, his eyes were red and puffy and he seemed to be shaking.

"Wh-what happened?" Lily asked uncertainly. "I... er... I went out with Remus... We were... The moon... Oh no!" Lily gasped as the memories flooded back to her.

"That was about three days ago." Regulus said, his eyes were watering.

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked. Regulus pointed to a door across the room.

"He's been..." But Regulus seemed unable to tell her.

"Please Reggie what's going on?" Lily asked desperately.

"Once James got you back here he went to help Sirius keep control of Remus. Then in the morning Sirius was so angry at Remus, he started punching him, and kicking him and Remus didn't fight back." Reggie told her, Lily's eyes watered. "They found him here yesterday morning, he must've sneaked in during the night, when The Nurse found him he had taken something." Lily gasped, her hands flew to her mouth, and tears fell down her cheeks. She shook her head. "James told me when they went to collect him the morning after he transformed that Remus had no strength in him, he was exhausted he'd been crying so much, he looked like he'd beaten the crap out of himself."

"NO!" Lily sobbed.

Mars stood outside with Dora, Allie and Nay they were letting Regulus talk to Lily, Sirius was elsewhere, unable to face his little sister when she was in this kind of state.

"Oh God!" Nay gasped at hearing Lily's sobs, tears running down her face, she felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulders and she turned to see Lucius stand there, Severus was also with him, with Skylar wrapped in his arms.

"How is she?" Sophia asked as she came into view.

Allie shook her head; the group lapsed into a silence, the only sound that could be heard was Lily's sobbing. This was broken however when they heard foot steps and James appeared with an ill looking Sirius. There was silence for a few moments, and then a piercing scream sounded from inside he hospital wing and a large smash. Sirius ran into the room and was shocked with what he found.

Lily was standing there, throwing anything in her reach and Regulus was crouched behind a bed.

"Lily!" Sirius cried out as she smashed a vase against a wall.

"NO!" Lily screamed she picked up a book and threw it at him; her aim was poor with the tears blurring her vision. "IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Lily screamed, pointing at Sirius accusingly. He turned to see his friends staring at the scene in horror, he looked back at his sister to see the bandages on her upper arms, her left arm was in cast from her wrist to her elbow, there were multiple cuts and grazes on her face, and her legs were torn apart, and Sirius was terrified, there was blood seeping through the bandages on her arms, and the drip that had been put into her right arm was torn out.

"Lily! Stop, please!" Sirius cried, tears pouring from his own eyes, and it seemed Lily would have to stop because she wobbled slightly on her feet before collapsing, Sirius ran to her lank form, and wrapped her up in his arms. "Regulus, get mum, we're sending her back."

The nurse had been furious when she returned, she'd left them alone for fifteen minutes so she could gather more potions from Horace Slughorn, and the place was a wreck, when they explained to her exactly what had happened she did feel pity towards them, they just didn't have any idea of what to do.

Later that night Catherine Black arrived as Sirius had asked and was currently talking with Dumbledore, Sirius sat with Lily in the hospital wing while Regulus stayed with Catherine and Dumbledore to explain what exactly had happened.

When Catherine walked into the Hospital wing she gasped at the state that Lily was in.

"Sirius!" She cried. "We asked you to look after her!" His mother cried, tears pouring down her pale face, Sirius sobbed, he knew it was his fault in some way, he should have just not let her date him, or at the very least have old her the truth about Remus.

"Mum, I thought she was dead." Catherine looked at her soon with a pitying expression through her tears, and wrapped him into her arms, kissing the top of his head as he sobbed. Regulus joined them, and Catherine wrapped her other arm around him too, the three sat there for a while in total silence and not knowing what to do next.

"Don't send her back to Beauxbatons." Regulus said desperately. "We'll look after her."

"Reg, I can't look after her, she's been here a month and already she's in the hospital wing, I can't do this." Sirius said deflated.

Catherine looked at her two sons, and sighed.

"I'll talk to David; see what he has to say on this. He wanted to come, but being a muggle he couldn't." Catherine said and then sighed again, she kissed Lily's forehead and then left.

"Sirius, they can't take Lily from here, she needs to stay." Regulus stated once his mother had gone.

"We can't keep her here, you and I both know why she was sent here in the first place and she obviously isn't happy here." Sirius said with a deep sigh.

"But this is where she belongs." Regulus argued, Sirius shook his head and said no more.

Remus opened his eyes regretfully; this wasn't what he had exactly planned, scratch that, there was no bloody plan. When he awoke the next morning he could remember everything, there was still blood on his hands that wasn't his own, he took it all out on himself until he collapsed. The next thing he remembered was Sirius screaming at him, and then feeling lots of pain, and knowing he deserved it, he refused to fight back, he had no right to. And then finally he remembered drinking, a lot, his friends were concerned, he stumbled through the corridors until he reached Lily's bedside, she was so pale, he kissed her once softly on the lips, before pulling something out of his pocket and eating it, the affects with the alcohol were staggering, and then everything went black.

Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered seeing Lily's limp form.

He couldn't believe he had done that to her, he'd hurt her.

This is why Sirius didn't want him dating her, this is what Sirius was trying to protect her from, and he'd failed them both.

"Lily is so angry wit you." A voice said from the doorway, it made Remus sob harder then before. "What were you thinking, taking some stupid drug?" Severus said from the doorway. "All she knows is the guy she is mad about is trying to ... What were you even trying to do? Kill yourself?" Severus asked harshly.

"You didn't see what I did!" Remus yelled at him suddenly.

"No, what I saw was someone who wanted to talk to you desperately, not because she was angry at you, but because she was concerned for you, only to find out you nearly topped yourself." Severus drawled.

"She doesn't understand." Remus muttered.

"Of course she doesn't, you never explained it to her." Severus replied lazily, Remus looked up, the tears still falling from his eyes, and Severus took pity on him. "She's not angry at you for attacking her in your werewolf form, but she is furious that you are an idiot and landed yourself in here."


	11. Chapter 11

Remus smiled weakly as Allie and Frank bid their farewells, they had all come to visit him today, well apart from Sirius, who was still angry at him, Lily hadn't been able to visit because she was having her stitches changed once more, which almost ripped his heart out itself. Everyone told him it wasn't his fault, and that Lily wasn't angry at him, but he was angry at him, and he doubted he'd forgive himself any time soon.

An hour roughly passed before the door opened, he thought it was the nurse bringing him more potions, but he saw in the semi darkness her standing in the doorway.

"You- you are such an idiot." She said softly.

"Lily?" He asked, maybe he was dreaming, but she walked forward and sat on the bed beside him, she took his hand in her own and smiled at him weakly. He snatched his hand away. "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you, you idiot." Lily replied softly.

"Lily I'm being serious, get out now." Remus ordered but Lily just smiled at him.

"No."

"What is wrong with you?" He demanded. "Look at what I did to you." Remus said angrily.

"You didn't do this to me; a werewolf did this to me. You forget I did third year Defence Against the Dark Arts." Lily said softly.

"This isn't the time to play cute Lily, I hurt you." Remus practically yelled at her, but she didn't flinch.

"No, Remus, a werewolf did this to me, you are completely different." Lily said. Remus was about to protest when Lily pressed her lips against his, he allowed himself only a second to memorise it before pushing her away. "Usually a boyfriend doesn't push his girlfriend away when she kisses him." Lily stated.

"It's over." Remus said. Lily looked truly shocked for a second before grabbing hold of him by the chin and forcing him to look at her.

"I haven't turned down the last opportunity to go back to Beauxbatons for you to break up with me over this, now understand this Remus Lupin, it isn't over because of this one incident, because I love you, and I want to be with you, the fact you have a problem doesn't change that in anyway." Lily hissed at him, before kissing him softly once more and smiling at him.

"You can't want to still be with me." Remus said, his eyes watering.

"I do." Lily replied. "And you want to be with me, and until the point when, if ever, we don't want to be together anymore because we just don't love each other anymore, we'll stay together." Lily stated and smiled at him once more. "Now I have to write to my dad and tell him he will under no circumstance be removing me from Hogwarts, wish me luck."

James had been about to visit Lily when she walked into Remus' room, he listened to what they said, and felt a stabbing feeling in his heart when Lily told him she still wanted to be with him. He knew it was wrong, but some little part of him had wanted them to break up. But he knew better then to trust to hope, Lily wasn't that kind of girl. And he knew it.

Sirius was glad when Lily finally returned to her work on Thursday, she came and sat beside him at lunch and smiled brightly, she was wearing a long sleeved shirt, covering up the wounds on her arms, but she assured him they looked no more then scratches, James walked into the room and sat down opposite Sirius.

"Well as Quidditch Captain, I have to figure out the team, and right about now, we won't have long other wise to sort out and get in tune." James said grumpily.

"What positions do you need to fill?" Lily asked.

"Two chasers and a keeper." James stated.

"Well I can play chaser, when are tryouts?" Lily asked, James looked up at her surprised. Sirius nearly choked.

"After everything you're going to join the Gryffindor quidditch team?" Sirius demanded. "Your dad only just let you stay here, and now you're going to join a rough sport?"

"Nothing better then getting down and dirty." Lily said teasingly, she winked at James as Sirius pulled a face, and the pair laughed.

"I didn't realise you could play." James said.

"I kinda had to; the people at Beauxbatons aren't big on Quidditch so I took the chaser position so they would have two even teams." Lily explained.

"You are just full of surprises." James laughed.

"So I am told." Lily replied grinning.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Some one screeched, Lily turned to see Mars and Allie running towards her. Not far behind was Dorcas and Sophia.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Lily chuckled as Mars pulled away from the bone crushing hug to kiss Sirius.

"So, erm, what about you and Remus?" Allie asked.

"We're still together." Lily told them, Allie smiled as did everyone but Sirius who frowned, but he wasn't going to say anything just yet.

Unfortunately things weren't working out exactly as Lily had intended, when Remus was released from hospital he seemed tense and up tight, he had also grown a habit of treating her like a china doll. When she got a bloody paper cut he treated it like she had lost a finger.

"Remus stop." Lily ordered as she sat down with him, it was Saturday morning, he's been out not even a day and he was starting to get to her.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked her.

"I understand you are upset over what happened last Friday, but if you continue treating me like this I am going to go mad." Lily told him.

"I..."

"Remus, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, I'm a big girl, you don't have to worry about me." Lily told him, she kissed him softly and then smiled at him. "Unless you have work to do, do you want to hang out with me?" Lily asked.

"I think I can spare you a bit of time." Remus said teasingly, Lily smirked at him, before walking up to her dorm, when she reached her room; it was to find Remus already sitting on her bed.

"You want to know what I've missed?" Lily asked as she let her jacket fall to the floor.

"What?" Remus asked as Lily walked towards him, she smirked and pushed him so he was lying down on the bed, his legs hanging over the edge, she climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply, stroking his tongue with her own. She pulled his shirt up over his head and kissed and nibbled at every bit of skin she could get to. Remus gasped as she ran her tongue around his belly button. He pulled her up to him and rolled over so he was on top. Lily smirked up at him as he lifted her top up, he kissed her deeply, throwing the material to the floor, he slowly ran his hands up her arms, and then froze. He pulled away from Lily and stared at her, she looked back confused.

"I- I did that?" Remus asked looking horrified at the scars on her upper arms.

"Remus they aren't bad, it just looks a bit like I've caught my arms on something." Lily tried to convince him.

"I-I... No Lily, I can't do this, not when I know I did that to you." Remus said, he picked his top up off the floor and shoved it over his head, running out of the room, Lily grabbed the nearest top and threw it over her head, chasing after him.

"No Remus! Don't do this!" Lily shouted after him, he ran up the boys stair case, and Lily followed. "Remus!" Lily shouted, he ran into his room and slammed the door shut. Lily reached the door and banged on it loudly. "Remus let me in! Let's talk about this!" Lily called through the door; she knew he was leaning against the door. She kicked it hard with her barefoot and cursed loudly. "Damnit Remus! We haven't gone through all this for you to back out now!" She kicked the door again, her eyes started welling with tears, not at the pain, but because she honestly did realise this was it for them. "Remus! Please!" Lily begged, tears falling slowly down her pale cheeks. "Don't do this to me!" She whispered, she leant against the door and sobbed. "Please Remus!" Her heart was breaking, why wouldn't he just listen to her. "I don't care about the scars!" She sobbed. "I care about you!"

Beside her James suddenly appeared, he shook his head and led Lily away from the door, he walked her down to the common room and made her wait on the sofa.

James walked back up to the Boys dorms and forced the door open, flinging Remus aside.

"I wouldn't usually say anything Remus but this is ridiculous!" James snarled. "I'm mad about Lily! Every bloody thought is about her! And now I watch as she tried to convince you to love her back! Remus you are putting her through hell!" He grabbed hold of Remus by the collar and shook him violently. "You are going to wait here! She is going to come back up and you will talk to her! If I see even one more tear fall from her eyes because of you, I swear I will beat the shit out of you!" James snarled. "DAMNIT! Why can't you see what you've got?"

"James, I'll only end up hurting her. You know that as well as I do." Remus said. "I can't be a proper boyfriend."

"Then why even put her through all this in the first place?" James asked. Remus looked away from his friend who shook his head. "You don't care about her enough, or you'd be trying to work this through."

"I care too much, that's why I have to stay away." Remus said.

"I'm only ever going to ask you this once. Try and work it through with her, if only to make her happy."


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Lily practically pounced on James.

"Thank you so much!" Lily said hugging James tightly.

"I haven't done anything." James said softly, his hands on her hips, trying to pull her away, he didn't want to be this close to her.

"You spoke to Remus, he apologised and we talked and I told him how I felt about it all, and made him understand. And it's brilliant, I don't think I've been happier." Lily gushed happily, she was practically bouncing. James smiled grimly at her before simply walking away, was he imagining the stabbing feeling in his chest? Lily watched him confused, hadn't he wanted her and Remus to be together?

Sighing Lily walked towards the Slytherin Common room and waited at the entrance patiently. Eventually it opened and a fifth year boy walked out.

"Sorry, could you possibly get Regulus for me?" She asked, the boy grumbled but went back in and brought Regulus out a few minutes later, stalking off looking annoyed. "HI." Lily said linking arms with her younger older brother.

"What do you want?" Regulus asked with a laugh as he let Lily drag him up to lunch in the Great Hall.

"I would usually ask one of the girls, but I was wondering if you might help me." Lily informed him.

"What kind of help?" Regulus asked unsure if he would even want to know.

"Where would you go if you needed to stay away from Sirius, but were with someone else." Lily said pointedly, Regulus groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You're not...?" Regulus asked.

Lily looked horrified.

"NO!" She exclaimed "I would have asked one of the girls if it were that!" She sighed. "I want to spend sometime with Remus, somewhere it is almost certain Sirius isn't going to appear, because Sirius has been moody recently and is constantly butting his nose in my business." Lily explained.

"Well in that case I would say the old Head Dorms." Regulus suggested. "It's got a couch and a fireplace, and Sirius hates it because he once caught one of his girlfriends cheating on him in there in sixth year, you know Drew? Ravenclaw, tall, blonde?" Regulus said. "Well he caught her cheating on him in there."

"Aw, that's awful." Lily said. But brightened. "So he definitely won't go in?"

"No, what exactly do you want to talk about?" Regulus asked as he sat down beside Lily on the Gryffindor table.

"Us, his problem, the impact of that on our relationship, and how to deal with it." Lily said as she shovelled pancakes onto her plate, Regulus nodded and smiled at her.

"You really want this to work, don't you?" Regulus said.

Lily blushed.

"I-I don't really know, it's like different, and exciting, and so confusing... But it's great and new." Lily admitted.

"Sounds like someone is feeling the affects of a heated and passionate relationship." Regulus said, he looked a bit concerned. "Look, I know mum probably talked to you about the birds and the bees and everything, but be careful, y'know..." Regulus said, Lily blushed but nodded quickly before tucking into her food.

"Do you think we're really doing the right thing?" Regulus asked Sirius that night as he watched Lily walk away from the group with Remus.

"No, I don't Reggie." Sirius replied.

"Guys, let her go, if she's happy, what's the issue." Nay said, rolling her eyes at the brothers.

"You don't get it Nay, I saw my little sister lying there with her arms ripped to pieces, and she continues to put herself in danger." Sirius growled.

"It's not Nay's fault, don't get annoyed at her!" Lucius snapped.

"None of you get it." Sirius sighed.

"What you think I don't worry about Mikaela?" Mars snapped. Mikaela was Marlene's little sister, who was growing a reputation for herself among her house.

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did." Mars said.

"Sorry, I-I just don't know what to do." Sirius muttered.

"Padfoot, she really likes him, and this is something that she has to work out for herself." James sighed.

"So when were you attacked?" Lily asked, she was curled up on an old sofa next to a roaring fire in the old Heads Dorms, it seemed the house elf's still cleaned this room.

"I was five, outside the house in the woods we lived next to." Remus told her. "My dad had upset Greyback, a werewolf so evil he waits around and positions himself so that the person he is preying on has no hope." Remus said. "Well I didn't realise anything was going on until I was already bitten, and then I realised I'd been attacked. I was so young I just didn't understand."

"That's awful." Lily said, taking his hands into hers. "I'm sorry it happened to you, you don't deserve it."

"Well, it did and now I have to deal with the affects of it." Remus sighed.

"We have to deal with the affects." Lily said softly.

"Lily, I know you don't want to part because of me being a werewolf, but being together is too hard." Remus said softly, he held her face in his hands and smiled softly. "You will always be in my heart Lily, but I think we both know this isn't going to work."

"I don't want it to end." Lily whispered. "I never been with someone where everything just seems so right." Lily murmured.

"Just because it seems right doesn't mean it is." Remus replied. He smiled at her, and leaned in, kissed her once more, it was a lasting kiss that said one thing, Goodbye.

When they returned to the Gryffindor common room it was to find the others still sitting around the fireplace, talking, they looked up and saw the pair, and thought it slightly strange when instead of holding hands their arms were linked. Lily smiled at them.

"Don't look so surprised, I think the most of you saw it coming." Lily said smiling softly at her friends.

"It's alright guys, let's face it, things were way to dramatic for either of us. I'm a quite guy." Remus said.

"And we're agreed that best friends would work better for us."


	13. Chapter 13

James felt very guilty, but that didn't put a stop to the bounce in his step. He really knew he shouldn't be happy that his best friend had just broken up with his girlfriend, but he couldn't help it. It didn't help that Dora was really mad at him.

"What about me have you stopped liking?" Dora demanded of James. "What about her is so much better?"

"Dora... She's not better then you, but she's not you." James said, Dora looked so angry and he realised his mistake. "I don't mean it like that, I just mean that... Look, Dora, I love you, but I'm not in love with you, I was never in love with you." James explained.

"But- I-I..." Dora stuttered, tears formed in her eyes, and James looked at her with dawning realisation.

"Oh Dora, I'm sorry." He said. "But I don't feel what you feel for me, not for you at least." The only thing that stopped her from ripping his head off was that she realised he was telling her the truth, he hadn't known, and he felt bad about letting her feel this way for him.

Lily grinned as she sat in Charms, she was sitting next to Mars, who was doodling aimlessly, Lily elbowed her.

"I really hope that you are naturally brilliant at Charms, because I have never seen you pay attention in one lesson." Lily whispered.

"Miss Evans." Called the tiny Professor Flitwick. "I assume you know the Patronus Charm then, as you see fit to not pay attention." Flitwick said.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to interrupt." Lily said blushing.

"Well, come on then Miss Evans, I'd like to be able to see you cast the Patronus." Flitwick said, the class turned to her, curiously watching, Flitwick indicated for her to get to the front of the classroom and cast the charm, taking a deep breath Lily got to her feet and walked to the front.

"Expecto Patronum!" Lily called, memories flashed before her eyes and when she looked, around her feet there was a small silvery doe, searching the room, and then looking directly at her. She trotted around a little before disappearing.

"Impressive." Flitwick mused.

"Not really, I've been conjuring her since my fifth year." Lily replied, smirked and then took her place once more.

"Hogwarts is starting to affect you, you're just as cocky as Sirius." Mars whispered with a grin.

"Maybe I was always this way, and am just out to shock you all." Lily teased.

"Please, Miss Sunshine and Goodness, you like us? No way."

Finally the evening came and there was yet another party to be attended. Lily was a bit more worried about this one.

"Guys, what do I do?" Lily asked as the girls looked through their wardrobes.

"What do you mean?" Dorcas asked her, the pair were getting on really well, even with all this James stuff, simply because Lily was a nice, kind person.

"I don't have Remus, I mean, I'm going in on my own." Lily replied, Mars looked at her oddly.

"I'm sure Remus will hang out with you." Mars said.

"I'm sure he would too, but I don't want to hang out with Remus, I mean, well before we... I can't hang out with Remus. It would be strange, I mean he's like one of my closet friends, but it would be nice to get out on my own… I think" Lily said.

"Look, Lily trust me, it will just kinda come to you when you're there, who to hang out with, who to get with." Nay said with a wink. Lily rolled her eyes and giggled.

James sighed as Remus clapped him on the back.

"Sorry mate, but this does mean Lily is available, and that's what you didn't want, wasn't it?" Remus said quietly as the other guys checked to make sure the clothes they were wearing were actually clean.

"I can't go out with Lily, she's Sirius' Little sister, he'd kill me. But when she's around, it like... It's like I don't care what Sirius would say, or that Dorcas is hurting, I want to be with her and that's all that matters." James said, Remus sat there in shock, even he hadn't realised how strongly James felt for Lily.

"Prongs, maybe if you really do feel like that towards Lily, then you should act on it." Remus said. "Regardless of what anyone else thinks, but you have to realise Lily really isn't like Dorcas... If you hurt her I'll be in straight after Sirius to kill you." Remus warned.

"I know."

The music was pumping, Lily felt nervous as she walked into the Room of Requirement, she grinned at Remus as she walked past him, just to let him know she'd be alright, deciding that she might as well have a bit of fun she got onto the dance floor and started to move to the rhythm.

"That's gross." Sirius grumbled as he turned away from Lily. Frank was staring wide eyed at little Lily with a look that really did say anything but gross.

"I-I dunno... I think she looks..." Allie would have usually been upset that Frank was acting this way, but even she couldn't look away from Lily.

"She looks so freaking hot!" Allie exclaimed.

It wasn't long before two guys were at her side, one facing her, the other behind her, their hands were everywhere, but this didn't seem to bother Lily as she continued to move. James saw red as she slipped her hand around the back of the neck of the guy behind her, her other hand pulled the guy in front of her closer.

"LILY!" Sirius shouted, extremely unhappy at the turn of events, but his voice was barely heard over the music, instead James stormed towards the two guys and ripped them away from her, he grabbed Lily around the waist and stormed off the dance floor, with her struggling to get away, it wasn't happening however, and he dropped her on the floor, painfully, outside on the seventh floor corridor.

"What the hell?" Lily demanded.

"What were you thinking, you looked like a slut!" James growled.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Lily demanded.

"YOU!" James snapped, Lily glared at him.

"What were you thinking carrying me out of there like that?" Lily demanded.

"I was thinking I'd do her a favour and make sure she has some dignity left!" James growled.

"I was dancing! I'd expect this from Sirius! It's none of your business what I do!" Lily shouted, stamping her foot, and she was being immature, but he had pissed her off, she didn't understand why he was being so rude.

"You want to know what this has got to do with me?" James practically shouted at her, Lily crossed her arms over and looked at him expectantly, only to get something she didn't expect, he shoved her against the opposite wall, and kissed her furiously. It was painful and brilliant and without thinking she pulled him closer and kissed him back just as furiously, her hands reached his hair and pulled on it, hard, he gasped as he was pulled away from Lily's body.

"You've got no right to push other guys away because you want a new piece of meat to shag in a broom closet." Lily hissed. His eyes widened, he'd known she'd know, but the harsh tones shocked him slightly, not to mention how she looked right now, she was red in the face, her lips bruised, her hair was a mess, and she's never looked sexier.

"I don't want you in a broom closet." James replied nonchalantly, his cool tone shocking Lily slightly, allowing James the chance to remove her hand from his hair and pin her to the wall once more. "I want you in ever single room in this place." He murmured against her lips, before kissing her once more, this time more gently. He thought things were going well, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his face.

"Look else where, I'm not interested." Lily growled. And James watched her walk off down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower.


	14. Chapter 14

"What did you do to her?" Sirius demanded. The morning had been difficult, Lily was in a foul mood, James seemed however somewhat depressed.

"Sirius, it really doesn't matter, because it was all a huge mistake." James said, he sighed and Sirius looked concerned.

"You kissed her." He stated.

"Bingo Padfoot." James grumbled.

"Prongs... What were you thinking?" Sirius demanded as Allie and Nay listened in.

"To be honest I really wasn't thinking. She was there, I was there, and I kissed her." James said, he took a drink from his pumpkin juice. "Oh and she slapped him." Allie and Nay cringed and quickly got to their feet.

"SEE YOU AT TRYOUTS!" They called and ran to the Gryffindor tower where Lily sat with Remus looking more pissed off.

"He kissed you!" Allie exclaimed as she tumbled into the common room, Dorcas grinned at them.

"I don't know why she is so angry, James is a good kisser." She stated, Lily looked up slightly shocked. "Don't worry." Dorcas said to Lily. "I'm over him. He's got a bit of an ego." Dorcas said.

"A bit of an ego?" Lily shrieked. "He is so up him it's amazing he doesn't waddle around with his head up his arse!" Lily growled.

"Wow times like these I feel so loved." A voice drawled, Lily turned to James who was standing with Sirius in the portrait entrance.

"Aw poor thing!" Lily snapped, if she could kill people with a look James would already have been buried.

"For such a nice person you're acting quite the bitch." James drawled.

"Only when it's deserved." Lily replied coolly.

"And what gives you the right to decide that?" James asked.

"What give you the right to do half the shit you do?" Lily snapped back, James shrugged and walked back out of the common room. Lily huffed and stormed up the stairs.

"I think I now have a bigger problem then Lily dating. She hates my best friend." Sirius groaned, he fell onto the sofa and sighed. "This is way too complicated, why can't it be simple like before?" Sirius asked no one in particular.

"Because before I thought you had a huge ego and would never ever date you, and now I see you with your sister, and so you've got me." Mars said from the door way, leaning against the wall and grinning at him. "And now Remus has Lily, as a best mate of course, which is good because they obviously know each other well, The girls can be excited and remember the days when we all didn't just sleep around. She brings back that innocence that is long gone." Mars informed him before snuggling up next to him. "Not to mention she makes Prongs happy, even if it takes a little pain to get there."

"I still want to be able to look after her and make sure everything is always good and bubbly and-"

"We get the point Padfoot." Remus said. "But she doesn't want looking after, she wants to be able to go out and experience the world for herself."

"Why it's really not that great." Sirius groaned.

"Sirius I think he means more along these lines." Mars whispered to him before kissing him deeply, and running her hands down his chest to his lower body, causing him to gasp.

When he regained his senses he shook his head.

"I don't want to know what she gets up to; can you guys just help me ensure she doesn't get herself hurt?" Sirius asked his friends.

"What, you think we'll let Twitch get hurt?" Mars asked.

"No, just y'know." Sirius replied.

"Don't worry Padfoot, we know."

The next day the tryouts were held, James stood before a large group of people and grinned.

"Come forward if you can actually ride a broom." James ordered, he smirked when only about fifteen on the group of about fifty stood before him stepped forward. "You're a Hufflepuff, off the pitch." James ordered. "Anyone else not in Gryffindor off the pitch now! If you didn't step forward off now as well!" James barked, he was eventually left with ten people standing before him. "OK, here is how it is, we need two chasers and a seeker, if you're good enough you'll get on the team. Simple enough. Now I'll introduce you to the current members." James turned around and the team stepped forward. "Sirius Black, Beater, Frank Longbottom Beater, Dean Wood, Keeper, and me James Potter as Chaser. We're looking for two more chasers and a seeker." James informed them.

"Those who are looking for the chaser position will work with me and Dean, the seekers will go with Frank and Sirius." James said, Lily a sixth year girl and two fifth year boys stepped towards James, the others went with Frank and Sirius. "Alright, let's see you fly around the pitch. If you can manage that then we'll try passing the quaffle." Lily was instantly in the air, she weaved around and touched down again before the others had even made it halfway around. "Well done Lily."

"Surprised are you Potter?" Lily asked with a smirk, she raised her eyebrows at his shocked face. "I told you I played Chaser at Beauxbatons with the boys, and I'll tell you now, they didn't go soft on me because I was the only girl."

James watched as she walked away and picked up her water bottle and smirked.

"I'll have you eventually." He murmured before shaking his head and calling all the chasers back in.

Lily grinned as Colleen gave in, she was the sixth year girl, she obviously was only there to impress James, and all she ended up doing was looking like a dork.

"Evans gave me a hard time!" Colleen Whined as Sirius shook his head.

"Good, do you really think the other teams won't give you more crap then she did? And in any case she treated you the same as she did Carter and Felix, they haven't complained." James replied. He rolled his eyes as Colleen stamped her foot and stalked off the pitch. "Everyone in!"

"OK I don't want another episode like that on the pitch." James called as all those trying out and the team came in. "I won't repeat myself again, quidditch is a hard game, and the players will only make it harder on you. If you can't handle the teasing and taunting this really isn't the game for you." Everyone nodded and got back to what they were doing.

"Lily, please don't upset the decent players, I can only afford to lose bad players." James said to her, holding her back from Carter and Felix.

"Oh please, you wanted her off the pitch anyway." Lily said smirking, before flying towards Dean and catching the ball as he threw it out after saving an attempt by Felix, Lily did a tricky move James had rarely seen before scoring against Dean, who looked amazed.

"I guess that means she's made the team." Sirius said coming to a stop beside James.

"Yeah, she has."


	15. Chapter 15

"Go away Potter." Lily snapped as she flipped through a catalogue, there were hundreds of fancy dress outfits, Halloween was coming up and she knew she would be another party to attend, so an outfit was needed.

"I haven't even said anything yet." James replied, sitting down beside the irritable redhead. "Though I will say I know of a perfect outfit for you."

"Oh really, and what would that be, Potter?" Lily said snappishly.

"A witch." James replied.

"I am a witch." Lily drawled.

"And you are really beautiful." James said. Lily scoffed at him.

"Go annoy someone else Potter." Lily said she turned the page again and she saw the outfit she wanted to wear, it was stunning, and totally perfect. Smiling she closed the book, marking the page and walked away from the sofa where James was still firmly planted, sighing James picked up the book and turned to the marked page, he looked at the four costumes which were there and thought about it. The first was too girlish and pink. The second was totally out of character. The fourth one was too slutty. But the third one was a marvel.

"Nice Lily." James said a smirk forming on his lips.

"Miss Evans, can you tell me the difference between human transfiguration and an Animagus?" Professor McGonagall asked as she looked at the intelligent redhead.

"The difference is that in Human Transfiguration a person can transform their body into pretty much anything, be it a table or a chair. An Animagus is when a person transforms into an animal, though it is different to Vampirism and Lycanthropy, which many people are in fact unaware of." Lily said.

"Well done Miss Evans, Twenty points to Gryffindor for your detailed answer." McGonagall said happily, it wasn't often you got a student as bright as Lily in your house.

"Show off!" Dorcas laughed as the girls walked out of the classroom.

"Someone studies way too much!" Marlene said laughing.

"Mind you, she isn't distracted every five seconds by some randy boy." Skylar snapped playfully, looking pointedly at Sev who shrugged.

"You didn't seem to mind the fact that you didn't finish your charm essay afterwards." Severus said smirking as Sirius and James laughed.

"Niiiice." Reggie said shaking his head, Lily smiled at him and linked her arm with his, grabbing Sirius with the other and set off down the corridor. "So Twitch what you doing for the Halloween Bash?" Reggie asked as they walked along the corridor.

"The usual, I guess, going to the party, and then going to bed." Lily said sniffing sadly.

"Alone I do hope, I don't need my baby sister getting herself a reputation." Sirius warned, Lily elbowed him, but didn't say anything.

"What about you lot?" Lily asked the group.

"Pretty much the same, but if Sev plays his card right, well…" Sky said smirking. "So-Lo what about you?" Sky said turning to Sophia.

"So-Lo?" Lily asked confused.

"Yeah, Soph." Skylar said looking confused herself.

"Sky, Twitch here hasn't heard you call Sophia So-Lo before." Marlene said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well Twitch meet So-Lo." Sky said grinning.

"Deary me." Allie sighed as they walked into the head Dorms.

"Mars, babe, you coming?" Sirius asked as an hour later he decided to leave the dorm.

"Yeah sure." Marlene said getting to her feet, she smirked at Allie and made a universal sign, tongue in cheek. Winking she left with a laugh as Allie rolled her eyes.

"That girl is a whore." She said to Lily.

"Mars is a whore? And what were you up to last night?" Nay asked from Lucius' lap.

"Nothing." Alice said innocently, she didn't fool anyone though. "And are you two going steady yet?" Alice asked Nay and Lucius'

"That we are Miss Towns." Lucius drawled, kissing Narcissa softly.

"Aw how sickly." Dorcas drawled from her position on the sofa. Nay raised an eyebrow at her friend, smirking at her.

"You're just jealous." Nay said.

"Meh." Dorcas replied grinning.

Suddenly there was a bang against the portrait and a very loud moan.

"That is freaking disgusting!" Skylar exclaimed, knowing full well what it was. "GO AWAY!" She yelled throwing her shoe at the back of the portrait.

"PADFOOT YOU MAN-WHORE!" Remus yelled.

"I don't ever want to hear that again." Lily cringed.

"Get used to it Twitch, that's what happens when you go to school with Sirius." Regulus said grimly.

Lily smiled as she saw her reflection in the mirror, she looked pretty damn good if she said so herself. She was wearing a white dress, it was very low cut with an Egyptian pattern around the neck, it didn't have any sides, but was held together by gold clasps, the skirt reached her feet, showing off delicate high heeled sandals, but the side of the skirt was almost non-existent, it covered the point just below her bum and then it was split all the way down to the bottom, on both sides, around her waist was a thick gold belt with the same pattern engraved into it.

Her hair was straightened, and put into a half ponytail, held together by a hair clip that was in the same Egyptian style. Her make up was kinda light, she put a little face powder on, but she wore a lot of black eyeliner and gold eye-shadow, her lips were covered in a nude lip-gloss.

Her wrists were both sporting matching gold patterns matching her dress and hair clip, and around her throat she had a choker in the same design. The overall look was pretty amazing.

"Wow." Sophia said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Looks like our little Lily has grown up."

Marlene smirked at the sight present before her.

"Well either Remus is going to really regret breaking up with you, or James is going to blow his load everywhere." Lily laughed at what Marlene said, she didn't care what James thought, and as for Remus, well they were just friends.

Lily smiled at her friends; Sophia was wearing a devil costume, with a pair of what appeared to be red knickers and a matching red lacy bra, her brown hair was curled and she had a pair of small red horns sticking out of the top of her head. Mars was wearing a light blue corset, with a pair of light blue French knickers, and white fishnet stockings that reached mid thigh, on her feet were a pair of matching light blue pumps.

"You two look fantastic." Lily said. "Where's Skylar."

"She's here." Skylar said appearing in front of Lily her hair was backcombed and crimped, she was wearing a pair of black fishnet stockings with blood red peeptoe heels on her feet, she was wearing a pair of black girl bowers with had red skulls and hearts all over them, and a matching black bra, her eye make up was heavy and very black, with clear lip-gloss on her lips.

"What are you?" Lily asked.

"Have you never watched Rocky Horror?" Skylar asked grinning.

"Devil." Sophia asked as Lily turned to her, pointing at her horns.

"French Courtesan." Marlene said.

"Nice." Lily said as Dorcas walked into the room, she grinned at her friends.

"Well, looks like I'm not over dressed at least." She said as she threw the cloak she was wearing onto one of the beds and spun around for her friends, she was wearing the smallest black dress Lily had ever seen, it had thick black straps, and only just covered her bust, while the skirt only just covered her bum. Her black hair was curled and she grinned at Lily, pointing to her head, there sat a pair of pink and grey mouse ears.

Lily laughed, that was something Sirius would do. Minus the dress.

Minutes later Allie and Nay both appeared laughing.

"Hey guys." They said throwing their cloaks onto the bed, Allie was wearing a pair of nearly non-existent white leather hot pants and a white halter neck leather top, her hair was straightened and she had a halo floating about her head, on her feet were a pair of knee length boots.

Nay was wearing what appeared to be bandages over her chest and wrapped around her lower half, Lily raised her eye brows.

"Don't worry; I had them attached to a pair of hot pants." Nay explained, she grinned and twirled around, she probably had the most on show, mind you she had a figure to show. Her make up was pretty natural though her eyes were covered in silvery eyeliner and her hair was slightly backcombed.

"Well I think it is time we set off." Marlene said as the clock struck seven, so placing on their cloak the girl wandered down the stairs and out into the corridors, they wandered along, laughing and Joking until they reached the Room of Requirement, Peter, dressed in a zombie outfit, let them in.

"I feel kinda bad for him." Lily said as she walked into the room.

"Don't he knew full well what he was getting himself into, and he still gets off with a few girls." Dorcas said, shrugging her shoulders before disappearing into the crowd.

She smirked and went to the bar she got herself a bottle of firewhiskey, immediately taking a large gulp, well aware of a number of eyes on her.

"You look even more tempting then usual." A familiar voice whispered into Lily's ear from behind, Lily turned around and smirked at the boy.

"And I thought we were just friends." Lily said as Remus traced a finger along her jaw line. He looked quickly to her arms, now fully healed, but still the memories lingered, he pulled away. "Make up your mind Remus, am I your friend or am I your girlfriend?" Lily said softly, unable to hide the hurt in her voice. "Because I'm not going to go through what I did with you last time. There's no more trying to convince you to want to be with me."

"Lily, it's not that simple." Remus sighed.

"Tell you what Remus; I'll make it simple for you." Lily said, and she walked away, she really wanted to be with him again, she loved the feel of him touching her again, but she wasn't going to be his yo-yo, she couldn't go back and fourth with him all the time.

Remus cursed as he watched Lily walk away from him, and resented the fact he knew it was for the best.

James watched the scene with interest, it was pretty obvious to anyone watching Lily had made up her mind, and she didn't seem interested in changing that. So taking his chance he stalked through the crowd and got up behind her, pulling her body closer to his from behind, and started dancing with her.

Lily laughed, obviously this boy had way too much confidence, but he wasn't being so demanding, his hands on her skin was soft enough for her to walk away, yet she didn't instead in the middle of the dance floor she started dancing with him, until she looked behind her and realised, much to her horror, it was James.

"G-"

"Don't say anything, just dance." James said looking her directly in the eye, he held her gaze, it was so intense, and for some reason or another Lily did dance, her emerald eyes almost glued to his hazel eyes, the only difference being now was that they were facing each other. A piece of paper couldn't have fitted between their bodies, and as they listened to the music, moving their bodies, they kept eye contact.

Finally what felt like hours later when they broke eye contact Lily realised he was wearing what looked like a white skirt, only when she focused her eyes did she realise he was wearing a sort of toga, with the same design that was on her dress, on his feet were a pair of brown leather sandals, his bare chest was almost flush against her, and it was a sight for sore eyes, he had a gorgeous body, she would admit.

When she looked up to his eyes once more she was trapped, and then he lowered his mouth to hers and she felt her knees buckle, which wasn't a problem as James wrapped her up in his arms, supporting her.

"Oh god." Lily murmured as she threw her head back, allowing him better access to her throat, she was sure this was very wrong, on so many levels, but it felt really good.

Somehow James managed to move so that they were no longer in the middle of the dance floor and somewhere, Lily wasn't sure where exactly, only that her back was against a wall. Without thinking she wrapped one of her legs around his, causing the splits on her dress to fall open, instantly James' hand was on the exposed skin.

"Lily." James growled against her soft skin, and Lily came crashing back to reality, she shoved James away and shook her head, he looked confused.

"Remember that vividly, because it's all you are ever going to get." Lily hissed before stalking back to the bar and getting herself a couple of shots.

James watched her and swore, he was sure he had her then. Lucius grinned as he heard James curse.

"He really doesn't get it does he." Lucius drawled as she sat with Nay on a sofa drinking.

"Who doesn't get what?" Nay asked.

"James doesn't get Lily." Lucius replied.

"Of course he doesn't. He doesn't understand why she isn't attracted to him so much she would just throw herself at him. He doesn't understand why she choose Remus over him. Most importantly he doesn't understand why she doesn't want him." Nay said. "But I shouldn't worry too much."

"And why is that." Lucius asked.

"Because he'll either figure it out and live happily ever after with Lily Potter. Or he'll live a life with lots and lots of girls to date, and lots of _fun_." Nay replied.

"I don't think living like a bachelor all his life would make him happy." Lucius said.

"Then he'll do what it takes to be with Lily."


	16. Chapter 16

Lily leant against the wall outside the room of requirement, her breathing heavy.

"Alright Lily?' Someone asked, she turned to see Peter standing there smiling in a friendly manner at her.

"Merlin no." Lily replied grinning. "Have you ever thought you loved someone to find it isn't what was expected, and then the person you hate, it just feels so damn right when they kiss you, but there's always this tension between you, it makes you so angry and yet you want it, you crave it. Oh God I'm so messed up." Lily groaned.

"Is that why you hate James so much, because you want to be around him?" Peter asked confused.

"Yes." Lily replied softly, staring at nothing in particular. "I hate him because he'll only break my heart." Lily said.

"Maybe he won't." Peter said quietly.

"He will, I've seen it all before." Lily whispered, sliding got the floor, eyes closed.

Neither was aware that just around the corner someone was listening.

Lily groaned as she woke up, her head was pounding, but she had Quidditch practice in about two hours. She crawled out of her bed and into the bathroom, she washed herself, and felt so much better, forget coffee or potions, the one thing that worked wonders after a hangover was brushing your teeth and washing. It got rid of the nasty taste and started to make you feel more refreshed.

She got dressed into a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt; she threw on her green cropped jacket and walked down to breakfast. Lily grinned when she realised the only person who managed to get up that morning was Severus.

"Morning." Lily said cheerfully as she sat beside him on the Slytherin table. Severus nodded at her, not taking his eyes from the book he was doodling in. Lily didn't bother to speak to him after that, instead just enjoying his company. She'd almost finished breakfast when James and Marlene dragged themselves into the Great hall. Lily smirked at her pair and rolled her eyes.

Eventually Lily found herself standing beside Carter and Sirius as Dean and Frank Carried the box with the balls in and James talked to McGonagall.

"Alright guys, McGonagall said we have to win the next game, it's just before the Christmas holidays, I think by then we can be the best team Hogwarts has ever seen. But this means you lot will have to put in a lot of effort." He looked at the group and his brows knitted in confusion. "Where the hell is our seeker?" Everyone looked around, but Lily was the first to spot the fifth year girl running towards the pitch.

"She's coming." Lily told him and nodded in the right direction. James sighed and waited impatiently for the girl to reach them.

"Terri, where the hell were you?" James demanded. Her only saving grace was the fact she was wearing her quidditch gear.

"Er…" Terri said looking away and blushing. Lily felt sorry for the flustered girl.

"Look she's here now, can we just get on with it." Lily said, Terri thanked Lily silently, to which Lily replied to with a smile.

"Alright then Evans, Chasers come on, we're going to try a new formation I've just researched, Terri I want you to catch the Snitch in a five minute time frame, Sirius, Frank I want you two to do everything to ensure the bludgers don't hit the seeker or Chasers, Dean I want you to try and catch every single shot at the goals alright." James said. Everyone nodded and it started.

Two hours passed before James let them off the pitch, everyone was aching, Lily glared at James before she walked with Terri into the girls changing rooms.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Terri said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Lily replied with a smile at the younger girl, before climbing into a shower, the boiling water running over her body, soothing her muscles. She was faintly aware that Terri had called good-bye to her, but she was elsewhere in her mind.

When she opened her eyes and reached for the shampoo she was very aware that someone else was in the room.

"Hello!" Lily called from behind the shower curtain; she reached to the bar and pulled her towel down, turning the water off and wrapping it around her body. She pulled the curtain back cautiously and stepped out of the shower, very aware of the fact that the towel barely covered her body, she walked quickly and silently towards the door, she reached for the door handle when she saw someone lazing in the chair beside the door, she let out a terrified scream.

But she quietened when she realised it was James.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lily demanded. James simply smirked at her. "Go away Potter this is the Girls changing room!" Lily seethed.

"Y'know, it's really quite interesting what people say when they think no one important is listening." James said lazily standing up, Lily was short, and James was very tall, it was intimidating.

"I-I don't know what you're on about, now go away so I can change." Lily stuttered.

James grinned at her, as she backed against a wall, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.

And she felt it again, the feeling that this is, James' lips on her own, which was so very right, no matter how much she knew it shouldn't happen, no matter that she knew she would only end up hurt, right now it felt so damn right.

He pulled away slightly, tracing his fingers down her neck, still covered in small droplets of water, as he kissed her ear lobe softly, almost lovingly.

"Please don't do this." Lily muttered. James stepped away from her as if he was burnt, his face was almost pained. Lily couldn't look at him; she stared at her feet, the puddle forming around her as the water dripped from her hair.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because I don't… Because I can't. Just don't." Lily whispered.

He left her there, lips bruised, hair tousled, and feeling so alone. And for some reason she felt tears prickling at her eyes. She didn't want this, but she did want him. Feeling the pain of knowing it can't work – that it just wont – she couldn't go through that again.

Suddenly the door opened once more and he was there again, why couldn't he just leave?

"I was there, you were talking to Peter, I heard everything… everything." James told her, almost icily. "You refuse to believe I won't hurt you." He spat at her. Lily looked up at him.

"You will hurt me James; you've left a trail of broken hearts everywhere you've gone. Dorcas is a brilliant liar, you hurt her, the masses of muggle girls in the neighbourhood, you think I don't know but I do. What about the other girls here? What about them? Every single girl… James, all of them, you hurt them, because you don't know what else to do. And you don't mean it but it happens all the same. A drunken night, a one time fling, Damnit James! How can you not see it?" Lily screamed at him.

"I-I"

"James you don't need to explain it, but you do need to leave me alone… I'm not one of those girls, I refuse to let you get to me, because while they think it's worth the broken heart after, well, they soon learn don't they." Lily said softly, and once again James left her alone.

Later when Lily finally reached the Gryffindor common room she was surprised to find Sirius sitting on the sofa alone. She smiled at him and sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, he ran his fingers lazily through her long crimson locks and sighed.

"What's up?" Lily asked him sitting up and crossing her legs as she watched her brother curiously.

"Ever thought you knew something, like, really known something deep down in your heart, but things happen and change." Sirius explained. "Suddenly what you once knew so certainly isn't right anymore."

"Hmm, maybe." Lily said softly. "But nothing can stop things changing, what happens was meant to happen, and maybe we don't understand but we will eventually." Lily said before kissing her brothers cheek and disappearing up into the girls' dorms.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Lily sat in class, but her mind wasn't there, she seemed unable to keep concentrated on her work at all, and never mind how much she tried to focus she simply couldn't.

"Miss Evans, you're Newt's are coming up before you know it, and you are barely paying attention." McGonagall snapped at Lily for the third time.

"I apologise Professor, I'm not feeling well, may I be excused." Lily asked, and McGonagall knew she was a well behaved student, so she let the girl leave. Lily didn't go to the Medical Wing however, she made her way out onto the school grounds, letting her feet take her somewhere, anywhere.

Somehow she ended up sitting in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, she stared up into the sky, grey as winter rolled in, there was no sun, and it seemed the clouds dancing hauntingly above her were turning ever darker, but it seemed almost comforting, she lay down on the stands looking up with a small smile on her face, watching as the clouds passed over her, menacing.

"It's going to rain soon you know." An all too familiar voice said, she hadn't spoken to him since the party, she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him now.

"Hopefully so." Lily replied softly, still lying on the bench, she felt him sit down by her feet.

"Sirius is worried about you." Remus informed her.

"He's always worried about me." Lily replied lazily.

"Regulus is really worried, he wanted to get you himself when Dorcas mentioned you disappeared." Remus added, he looked at Lily warily.

"I've hardly disappeared." Lily replied with somewhat of a laugh.

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" Remus asked now slightly confused, hadn't she realised how long she'd actually been gone?

"Not really, a couple of hours." Lily replied.

"Try five."

"WHAT?" Lily exclaimed sitting up right. She looked at Remus who nodded she checked her watch and cursed, it was freaking seven o'clock already.

"Sirius is searching the seventh floor. Dorcas and Mars the common rooms and prefect bathrooms and all that. Nay and Lucius are searching the dungeons. Regulus is going to the owlery, then to Hagrids cabin. Severus is checking the great hall and the kitchens. James is flying around the school grounds." Remus informed her. "We checked the map, but you didn't show up, we weren't sure why, so we've been looking for you." Remus said just as they heard a shout above them, James flew down and jumped off his broom, he suddenly engulfed Lily into his arms and held her tight; Lily was too shocked to react.

"You've been gone ages; we were looking all over for you." James said his voice was scared and angry and relieved all at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise." Lily murmured. James nodded and picked a mirror up out of his pocket.

"Sirius! It's Prongs, Moony found Lily, she's alright." James said to the mirror, Lily tiptoed up and looked at the mirror to see Sirius' reflection.

"TWICTH!" Sirius yelled joyfully. "OH Merlin, never scare me like that again! Do you hear me! I'm telling you twitch if you ever disappear like that again I- Well I'll tell your dad!" Sirius barked down the Mirror at Lily who nodded dumbly. "Go to the Gryffindor Common room, we'll meet you there."

"Come on Lily." Remus said softly, leading the girl towards the stairs so they could get to the school, but James stopped them.

"I can give Lily a ride." James said, and Lily was left there standing between the two boys, best friends, and she was simply standing there between them.

"No, why don't you walk with us James?" Lily asked, James looked at Remus who grinned at him in a friendly manner, James grinned back.

"Alright then." He said, and so he walked with Lily and Remus, Lily still between them, but this time with her arms linked with theirs, it must have been a funny sight since she was so short, but she didn't care as they walked through the grounds and back to the school.

"Lily we were so worried." Mars said as Lily walked into the common room with James and Remus.

"Sorry Mars." Lily said quietly.

"Just never go missing again." So-Lo said a bit miffed. "My legs are killing me."

"I didn't really go missing." Lily replied. "I was still on the school grounds."

"Please Merlin don't say that in front of Sirius, you're lucky he went upstairs, he have killed you with a freaking hug, he was seriously going bonkers not knowing where you were." Peter said. Lily looked guilty, she sighed before walking to the boys dorms.

"Where are you going?" Sev asked.

"To apologise." Lily replied without looking back and made her way up the stairs until she reached the seventh year dorm, she knocked twice before walking into the room. She found Sirius sitting on his bed facing away from her. "Sirius." Lily said softly, but he made no motion like he had heard her. "Please, Sirius." Lily said again, she gasped when he turned around and looked at her. His eyes were red and puffy and tears stains ran down his cheeks.

"I kept saying you would return in five minutes. But you never came back. And I wanted you to come back, but you didn't. And then you're name didn't appear on the Marauders map. I thought you were dead. It was the only reason I could come up with. I looked around the school, I wanted to find you, I knew you hadn't left the grounds, but I couldn't find you." Sirius said quietly.

"Oh Sirius." Lily murmured, she sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, he was shaking slightly.

"I'm meant to look after you, I'd promised mum and dad I'd look after you, but I keep failing. I can't do it." Sirius muttered.

"Sirius, you don't need to look after me, but I'm grateful you do." Lily said quietly hugging her brother. As hard and controlled as Sirius liked to appear there were a few things he really cared about, Lily, Regulus, his mum, Mars, his step-dad, James, Remus, Peter, the guys, the girls. There wasn't an order to it, but everyone knew he'd be devastated if Lily went missing or was killed.

"Regulus panicked when you went missing, and I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell him you'll be alright, but I didn't know. I just didn't know." Sirius muttered.

"I'm fine, you'll be fine, so will Regulus. Everything is ok. I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere, and I promise you I'm alright." Lily murmured, Sirius nodded and disappeared into the backroom, he was in there for a few minutes before he reappeared looking better.

"I'm good." He said he walked to the door and held it open for Lily before following her out and down to the Gryffindor Common room where their friends waited. "Who's hungry?"


	18. Chapter 18

Lily sat in the library, in front of her sat some books she had collected from the muggle section, there was a muggle dictionary, a huge book full of fairytales, a cookbook, a comic, and an atlas. She wasn't sure why she chose the books she had, but for some reason they had called out to her as she walked past them.

She was reading the recipe's for all her favourite meals when some one came and sat down next to her, she looked up to see Lucius Malfoy sitting there.

"Muggle books?" He asked.

"Yeah, muggle books." Lily replied looking back at her book in her hands, turning a page. There was silence for almost a minute before Lucius spoke again.

"Why not James?" He asked her quite suddenly.

"Why not James?" Lily repeated. "Do you mean why I refuse to go out with him? Why I refuse to fall under the same spell as everyone else in this school?" Lily asked, Lucius nodded. "Because of who he is. I don't want to be with someone like him." Lily replied.

"He isn't really that bad." Lucius argued.

"When was the last time he had a relationship with someone, a steady relationship in which he didn't cheat on his partner, whether they found out or not is irrelevant." Lily asked, she raised her eyebrows as he sat there and tried to figure it out, but in truth he knew James had never had a steady relationship.

"Doesn't mean he can't, maybe you're enough." Lucius said.

"That's not enough for me." Lily replied. "I'm not going to be the test subject."

* * *

Taking a deep breath Lily walked out on the Quidditch pitch, it was her first game ever.

"And welcome to the first game of the year!" The commentator screamed, Lily looked up, and felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, she needed to win this.

And with that thought she followed the lead of James and shot into the air.

From that it was really just a bit of a blur, the thrill of it was the only thing she could remember, that and the stabbing pain in her shoulder from a bludger that Sirius hadn't managed to deflect.

"GO LILY!" Someone had screamed as she whizzed past them with the quaffle, she shot towards the opposite keeper and dipped down, shooting back up and behind him, and threw the quaffle through the hoop with no effort at all.

"Foul!" The keeper had yelled, but the referee did not seem to agree.

A flicker of gold shot past her head as she flew away, and then the Hufflepuff seeker crashed into the redhead.

"Watchout Evans!" The seeker yelled angrily as Terri got the lead, and then there was this huge roar, the good kind, as the whole of Gryffindor screamed. They had won.

Time passed by quickly, all too soon Lily found herself standing on the platform at Hogsmeade, gathering her trunk and sighing a lot, it was Christmas, she loved Christmas, but she wanted to be at Hogwarts.

Sirius sensed Lily wasn't very happy and looked at her curiously, she kept looking longingly at the castle, almost as if she wished she was there instead of going home.

"Twitch?" Sirius asked, brows knitted together as Lily plastered a fake smile on, she tried to look happy, but it just didn't reach her eyes. "What's up?" He asked curiously and cautiously.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Lily replied happily, but he'd lived with her for six years now, he knew better then to believe the words coming out of her mouth, so he slipped his arm across her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Do you wish we were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" Sirius asked, Lily looked down at her feet, feeling guilty, but honestly it was just such an amazing place, and even though the rest of Hogwarts was leaving, all but a few at least, she was just attracted to it, as if the ancient school reached out to her heart. She nodded her head slightly. "C'mon." Sirius said, he picked up Lily's trunk and started off back towards the school.

"Sirius!" Lily called helplessly. "We already told our parents we'd be coming home! The teachers aren't expecting us!" Lily called, she felt so guilty, she didn't mean for Sirius to stay or try and convince her, but she really wanted to.

"Don't worry about it Twitch." Reggie said comfortingly as he wrapped an arm around his little sister, and started up the path, dragging his own trunk behind him. "It would be cool with them, plus the teachers don't really mind. And hey, it would be cool to have a bit of time at Hogwarts, I mean the library won't be full all the time." Regulus assured Lily. They were just leaving the station when the others caught up with them.

"Padfoot, Mate, where the hell you going?" James demanded. "The trains going to leave in a few minutes." He said looking at his watch for confirmation.

"Twitch want's to spend Christmas here, so I'm staying with her." Sirius said shrugging like it was obvious. Marlene smiled at him and picked up her trunk and walked towards the school beside him.

"Well I guess that's settled then." Severus said picking up his own trunk.

"You guys don't have to if you don't want to." Lily said looking at her feet.

"I think it's a great idea to spend our last Christmas while we're in Hogwarts at Hogwarts, plus parents won't mind." Dorcas assured Lily, and all of them started on their way back to Hogwarts.

When they finally arrived back at the school McGonagall had reached the doors looked a bit surprised.

"Mr Black?" She questioned, Sirius grinned at his professor.

"We're spending Christmas at Hogwarts, especially since its Lily's first and last year here." Sirius informed her. "Don't worry we'll owl our parents when we get to the common room." Then he brushed past her.

Lily smiled weakly at the professor before following her brother's lead. They trailed all the way up to the Gryffindor common room and looked around.

"Do we have to stay here?" Lucius asked looked around at the room, he would stay in the Gryffindor common room, but reluctantly.

"We could stay in the Head Dorms." Allie suggested.

"Head Dorms it is!" Sirius called picking everything up, marching right back out of the Gryffindor common room, and managing to hold Marlene's hand within his own. Lily couldn't help giggled to herself as they trailed all around the school.

"What's so funny Lily?" Remus asked her, chucking his arm across her shoulders.

"Meh, this whole situation, it's a bit funny." Lily replied, unable to keep the smile off her face. "I really didn't mean for you guys to think you had to stay." Lily told him quietly, but Skylar heard.

"What are friends for?" she shot at Lily smiling. "Did you really think we'd leave you here all by your lonesome?"


	19. Chapter 19

After much argument, a lot of huffing, and moving things around, the bed arrangements were finally set up. They were all sleeping on the floor of the Heads Common room, the floor had been covered with duvets and mattresses, and to be honest it now looked like one huge bed, the couch had been pushed right back, and the coffee table now sat in James' room.

Letters had to been sent to their parents and their names were now officially on the staying for Christmas list when the group had finally managed to get everything done it was time for dinner.

"That was so exhausting." Sophia whined as Regulus pulled her closer to him, she didn't seem at all bothered by this and shut up pretty quickly, Lily looked at them through the corner of her eyes and smirked at her brother.

"So-Lo and Reg have been almost dating for nearly three months now." Peter told her quietly, he rolled his eyes in their direction. "You'd think by now that one of them made a move." He said, Lily giggled quietly and nodded.

"So you seeing anyone?" Lily asked, Peter shook his head gloomily. "Have your eye on anyone?" Lily asked, Peter blushed slightly and nodded his head. "Ooer, who?"

"There's this girl, she's in the year below, Hufflepuff. But she's out of my league." Peter said, Lily poked him in the ribs.

"No one is out of your league, you just have to go about it the right way." Lily said. "Is there a subject that you know she doesn't do well in, that you do?" Peter nodded his head thoughtfully. "Well then, offer to tutor her." Lily said grinning. "Spend time with her."

"Yeah." Peter said visibly brightening up. He smiled thankfully at Lily.

"So it's still light out, who wants a game of quidditch?" James asked once they had finished stuffing their faces.

"No!" The other groaned, feeling as if their stomachs were about to burst. James' face fell as his friends grumbled and Lily took pity on him.

"I'll play one on one with you, bet I'll get more goals." Lily said, the older boy grinned at her mischievously.

"I bet I'll kick your arse." James replied.

"Five Galleons says Lily wins." Allie said slamming five gold coins down on the table.

"Ten for James." Sev said throwing down his coins.

"Alright people do we have any more offers?" Reggie questioned taking the money into his care and receiving a number of bets of either Lily or James.

The pair got up and raced out of the Great hall, laughing all the way, until finally they reached the Quidditch Pitch, the pair were gasping for breath as they raced to get their brooms out of the cupboard, sniggering slightly, Lily pushed James down so he landed in a pile of mud, he looked up at her shocked, to which she stuck her tongue out before releasing the quaffle and shooting towards the goal on her broom.

"I'll get you Evans!" James yelled jumping onto his broom and flying after her. By the time their friends had arrived it was a fierce battle of wits, will she/won't she and name calling.

"OH POOR POTTER CAN'T CATCH THE SILLY LITTLE GIRL!" Lily shouted as she shot past James, right towards the goal and scored yet another shot.

James caught the quaffle and flew towards his own goal.

"LOOKIE HERE EVANS! I HAVE SOEMTHING YOU WANT!" James taunted coming to a stand still, Lily smirked at him and shot right at him, James' eyes widened, sure she was going to crash into him, before she came to a sudden stand still, her legs brushing against his and she was smiling in this innocent way that he knew hid her nasty little thoughts, nasty little thoughts he _Really_ wanted to know.

He almost fell from his broom when Lily leant towards him and he could practically see down her top, and as easy as that, she plucked the ball from his hands and flew off scoring another goal as he sat there dazed.

Their friends burst out laughing as Lily managed to score yet another goal as James had barely moved.

"I think this means Twitch won!" Nay shouted to James who nodded dumbly and landed on the grass. Lily joined him seconds later a smirk firmly plastered on her face.

"I'm sure you'll get better with a bit of practice." Lily teased. "Captain."

James went straight to the Boys changing room by the pitch and took a cold shower, when finally he got out it was to find Lily sitting on one of the benches, her legs crossed, leaning back on her hands, he wondered if she realised sitting that way just pushed her chest out, before shaking his head and turning away from the redheaded minx, because really, that's what she was.

"Nice game." Lily said teasingly as she watched him, she wasn't sure what on earth possessed her to come here while their friends went back to the castle, it was getting dark now, and this was so very wrong, but she was still sitting there.

"You cheated." James replied smirking at Lily, who raised her eyebrows.

"I think you'll find I didn't break a single rule." Lily replied evenly, though she couldn't hide the devilish smirk on her face. He watched as her eyes travelled from his eyes to his feet and back again, he was only wearing the low sitting jeans he had put on this morning.

"Hmm, little miss innocent, my arse." James said as he grabbed the towel, drying his hair off a bit before throwing it at the redhead, she caught it easily.

"Oh, hanging out with you lot made me realise I can have a bit more… Fun in life." Lily said, she stood up and bowed her head at James slightly. She was reaching for the door knob when James crossed the room and pinned her against the nearest wall.

"You are the strangest person I have ever met, and in all the best ways." James growled into her ear, he was pressed up against her, and was that his heart she could hear or her own? Then he started to nibble on her ear and she really didn't give a damn whose heart it was that she could hear beating.

She let out a soft moan, as he kissed her hard on the mouth, and damn, she thought, this isn't what she wanted.

_Actually I do want this._ Part of her brain screamed as he nibbled softly on her bottom lip.

His hands were all over her, her hands were all over him, they were just a tangle of limbs, but it felt so good, it felt…

"NO!" Lily gasped pulling away from James, she pushed him as far away as she possibly could and looked at her feet, this wasn't meant to be happening, tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, landing on the floor.

"Lily?" James asked cautiously.

"I don't want this!" Lily sobbed looking up at James and swiping at her tears. "I shouldn't want this! But I really do!" Lily sobbed, she stamped her feet and sobbed harder, James was unsure of what he should do as he watched her. "You're going to hurt me!" Lily screamed accusingly, pointing at him, but James shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you." James said looking really upset himself.

"Yes you are! I know boys like you! Sirius is like you!" Lily shouted.

"And Sirius is now in a real relationship with Mars, why am I so different?" James asked her softly, he walked towards her and cupped her face in his hands. "I won't hurt you, because you…" He pulled away and turned around so she was looking at his back before turning to her, his eyes filled with anger and sadness, and so many other emotions. "Damnit Lily, you are in my head all the fucking time! And no matter what I do you're there! I can't get my work done because all I'm ever doing is thinking about you! I do stupid things because it makes you happy! Remus for god's sake! I told him to be with you because he made you happy! Not because I wanted him to be happy! I didn't even want you to be with him at all! And the thought of his hands on you drove me bloody insane!" James yelled at her.

Lily stood there and stared at him in shock, not expecting all this to come tumbling out of his mouth.

"Damnit! You are the dumbest smart person I know!" He yelled frustrated. "What do I need to do to show you how much I bloody well love you!"

Silence.

And then Lily practically launched herself at James, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands in her hair, and Lily noticed how well their bodies fit together, how nice it was to be kissed by James, and how right it really felt.

She wasn't sitting there trying to convince herself this was wrong, she simply accepted that this was right.


	20. Chapter 20

"Do you think Sirius will mind?" Lily asked as she snuggled closer to James. The black haired boy looked down at the girl beneath his arm and smiled. He kissed the top of her head.

"Not if he knows how much I like you." James replied softly.

Lily nodded a bit unsure, but hoped James was right. Together they continued towards the Head Dorms in silence, thinking about nothing and everything, enjoying each others company. When they finally reached the portrait hole James hesitated before saying the password, when they walked in they were met by silence, and it seemed as if the tension steadily got worse and worse.

"I said stay away from my sister!" Sirius growled suddenly as Lily and James stood there awkwardly.

"Sirius, it… I mean, I really like James." Lily said softly. James grasped her fingers in his own.

"Padfoot, mate, y'know I wouldn't hurt her." James said as Lily finished. Sirius simply growled at them before getting to his feet and storming into the bathroom. Mars looked concerned.

"I'll go talk to him." She said almost reluctantly. She got to her feet and walked into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her. "Sirius, don't pretend you didn't know this was eventually going to happen."

"And do you know what I also know is going to happen, he'll hurt her, just like I said Remus would. I don't want Lily dating my friends, they are stupid and horny." Sirius grumbled, Marlene smiled at him.

"Well you could look at this as a positive thing." Mars said as she started to unbutton her cardigan.

"Yeah, how?" Sirius asked moodily.

"Well, while Lily is off with James, I can be with you." Marlene said, she threw her cardigan aside as Sirius looked up at her, just as she pulled her top off.

"I think I can live with that."

A loud moan from the bathroom made Lily shudder.

"Are they ever not fooling around?" Lily asked, she was a bit disappointed to be honest, knowing there was so much more to her brother. James smiled at her, he kissed her shoulder softly.

"He does in the late of night, when he thinks no one else is listening, even her. " he whispered to her, so no one else would know the deep secret that he himself wasn't meant to know, but he knew he could trust Lily.

"How do you know?" Lily asked quietly as the other amused themselves.

"I heard him once, never heard Sirius be that deep with anyone, never heard him say half the things he did that night, but I never told him I had heard him, he'd be embarrassed." James informed her quietly.

"Why are you telling me?" Lily asked.

"Because I have a feeling you know what he might have said, not that I'm going into any detail." James said. "Not my place."

Lily smirked at him.

"You're such a Gryffindor." Lily said teasingly.

"Oh, really." James asked, raising his eyebrows, a devilish smirk on his face as he looked down at his small girlfriend. He bowed his head so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "I could think of some very Un-Gryffindor-ish thing that I'd like to do to you." He practically growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Lily wriggled slightly in her place between James legs with her back rested against his chest; she smiled to herself and leaned up to kiss him lightly.

"Maybe you should have been a Slytherin." Lily said teasingly.

"Oh but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun to make you squirm." James replied softly, still whispering into her ear.

"Whatever." Lily giggled, before she closed her eyes and listened to the conversation around her.

When Lily opened her eyes again it was dark and silent, except for the soft breathing around her. She also noticed that there was a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist. She turned and could just make out James' face in the darkness; she lifted his wrist up and squinted at the small watch.

It was 2am.

Bugger.

Now she was awake she didn't feel tired at all. She knew it would be useless to try and get back to sleep.

So as quietly and as carefully as she could manage she pulled James' arms from around her waist, she cringed when he made a small snuffling noise, hoping she hadn't awoken him, and then carefully slid out from under the duvet that was lying over them.

When finally she was free she stood up and looked around, she and James were the only one's left, she smirked.

Whores.

She decided she was awake, and bored and the only person she wanted to talk to was asleep – so wake him up.

At first she prodded him carefully, but he did not stir, so then she shook him.

"James!" Lily hissed, shaking him harder.

Finally he opened his eyes with a yawn.

"What you doing up?" He asked rubbing at his eyes, and squinting as his glasses lay on the coffee table.

"I woke up." Lily replied cheerfully, sitting down cross legged and smiling at James, she noticed then that James was only wearing boxers, and she was only wearing her knickers and t-shirt/dress, she assumed one of the girls had taken her jeans so she'd be more comfortable.

"I noticed that one, Twitch. I mean why aren't you still sleeping. Nightmare?" Lily wrinkled her nose.

"Lily. And I didn't have a nightmare, I just woke up." Lily said.

"Fine, Lily." James sighed. "After waking up you decided to wake me up because…?"

"I was bored." Lily replied grinning sheepishly.

James rolled his eyes.

"Because you were bored. Of course." James said smirking.

"You don't have siblings do you?" Lily asked smiling.

"No, I don't" James said lying back down, crossing his arms behind his head.

"I can tell, Regulus and Sirius are never this grumpy if I wake them up because I'm bored." Lily informed him.

"I'm not grumpy." James replied.

"Uh huh." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"How often do you wake up because you're bored?" James asked.

"Not often, just when I've gone to bed early." Lily answered with a small smile.

There was silence for a moment before James spoke again.

"Do you think about your mum a lot?" James asked quietly.

"All the time." Lily replied in no more then a whisper. "I miss her, but Catherine isn't bad, she's really nice, and I know she doesn't want to replace my mum, just as she doesn't want dad to try and replace Sirius' and Regulus' dad."

"What was your mum like?" James asked softly.

"Amazing, in the way only mums can be, but you never really realise it until their not around. She used to put a hot water bottle at the end of my bed every night so that my feet wouldn't get cold, and if I was ill she made me lots of hot chocolate with marshmallows, but only let me have it once I'd swallowed my cough medicine or any other foul liquid I had to drink." Lily told him.

"She sounds nice." James said softly grabbing Lily's hand in his own.

"She was. And she was beautiful, dad tells me I'm the carbon copy of her, but really she just had something about her that was so much more beautiful." Lily smiled fondly as she remembered her mum.

"I never realised how lucky I was to have my parents, both my parents, until I met Padfoot, who had lost his dad. I was friends with him even before his dad died, he was a nice guy, and it devastated Padfoot and Reggie when their dad died. The he comes back to Hogwarts for his second year and tells me his mum has met someone. His name was David, he had two daughters, the older one was a waste of space, but the younger one had this little spark about her." James said with a laugh. "He talked about you all the time, like you were the most important thing in the world. I guess he always had Regulus, but he knows Regulus can look after himself, you however, were this tiny little muggle girl who was thrown into this big world of magic, and he wanted to protect you."

"I don't need protecting." Lily said with a little pout, but really she'd never felt so loved by her brother.

"He's terrified that one day you're really going to grow up and not need him any more y'know." James told her quietly.

"I know." Lily said softly. "I just wish I could really make him see I'm not a little girl anymore."


	21. Chapter 21

When morning came Lily grinned as her friends trudged into the Great Hall, all looking very tired, but her and James were feeling alright.

"Morning!" Lily sung loudly. Lucius glared at her, letting his head drop to the table, as Mars rested her head on Sirius' shoulder and fell asleep. The only one's who looked like they were awake were Remus and Dora. Lily raised her eyebrows at the coupling, Remus shot her a sheepish grin, but she only smirked at him.

"I can't figure out why for the life of me you're all so tired!" Lily was saying very loudly, before Sky slapped a hand over the Redhead's mouth.

"Shut up Twitch, or I'll glue your lips together." Sky growled, James raised his eyebrows with a smirk as Sky shrieked. "SHE LICKED ME!" Sky cried out.

Lily raised an eyebrow at the older girl.

"She does that." Sirius said unhelpfully.

Sky growled at him before laying her head on the table, and falling asleep.

"What did you get up to?" Lily asked, stunned at how crappy they all were.

"James didn't tell you?" Alice asked.

Lily shook her head, not before glaring at James.

"We went down to the local club." Severus told her. "They've got this speciality drink, it's a bit strong." Lily nearly snorted into her cornflakes. They were all totally hung-over.

Lily burst out laughing, and was glared at.

"Your own fault." She said before turning to James. "Why didn't you go?" she asked him, sure that he'd have liked to go out drinking with his mates.

"I didn't want to leave you alone, in case you woke up – which you did." James answered, it was a mumbled reply, but Lily felt suddenly really happy.

"That's really sweet." Lily said hugging him, and kissing his cheek. James shrugged uncomfortably, but held her hand under the table.

"You turned my best mate into a softy." Sirius muttered.

"You can hardly talk, Mr I must look after my baby sister. Anyways, sometimes being a bit of a softy is nice." Mars said smiling at her boyfriend.

They were out on the grounds, Lunch had finished and they were relaxing, Dora had cleared a bit of ground so they could sit down without getting soaked. And for some reason Lily found herself wound around James, His back pressed against her stomach as she lay on her side. But it was comfortable and nice.

Sirius was throwing snowballs at Regulus, as he always did at home, while Regulus flung snowballs back. Severus and Lucius were talking about some potion or another, the girls were chatting about random gossip.

Lily sighed and sat up, she moved so she had her chest against James back, and wound one of his arms around his waist as she rested her chin on his shoulder; the other hand was playing with his hair, and tracing his ear.

She sighed again, content with things, faintly aware that James was rubbing one of her knees.

She turned and kissed his neck before continuing to watch Sirius and Regulus.

"Strange how things work out, isn't it?" James asked softly.

"A bit, yeah." Lily agreed, her voice no more then a whisper.

"I couldn't get you out of my head when you first arrived here; you were this tiny little spitfire, so beautiful, and totally capable of handling things yourself. Then you start seeing one of my best friends, eventually I get you to myself and my best friend is dating the girl who broke up with me because I liked you so much." He sighed, turning enough to capture Lily's lips in his own.

"And now we've – I've got a problem." James said softly against her lips.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"I've never felt this way before, and I don't know what to do." James murmured against her lips. Lily smiled as she kissed him. "But this pretty good." Lily pulled away as she started to laugh. James grinned at her. And for some reason the giggling just didn't stop, and then James started to laugh.

"Did someone put a Laughing charm on them?" Sophia asked looking bewildered at the laughing pair; every time they calmed down they would look at each other and start laughing again.

"I think they've just gone mad." Peter said thoughtfully as he looked at them.

"Possibly." Severus drawled as they burst into another fit of laughter. "This isn't normal behaviour."

"Twitch?" Sirius asked, poking his little sister with his foot. "Twitch, you're scaring us." That didn't help anything as Lily and James continued to laugh like tomorrow would never come. Sirius looked at Regulus who shrugged.

"Maybe if we left them out here they'll stop." He suggested.

"Come on then Reggie." Sophia said, holding her hand out to him, he grinned at Sirius before walking back to the castle hand in hand with Sophia. They all left the pair to their giggling, and it was starting to get annoying.

Eventually the laughing faded and James and Lily lay next to each other, gasping for breath, it had started to snow, but it didn't both them. James reached out and took Lily's hand in his own, linking her fingers with his.

"Lily…" James gasped as he tried to get his breathing to normal.

"Yeah…" Lily said breathlessly.

James leaned over Lily, and kissed her, both still breathless and yet they didn't want to part their lisp. Their chests were heaving, and they were feeling dizzy, but it had nothing to do with lack of air.

One hand held himself up so he wouldn't hurt her, as the other rest on her hip, one of his knees between her legs, and she was moving in way beneath him which were sure to cause embarrassment if his stood up, but for now he just groaned into her mouth as she arched her back into him, and her finger played with his hair.

"James!" Lily gasped out as he traced her ear with the tip of his tongue.

Suddenly, with strength that surprised him Lily rolled them over so she was straddling him, she grinned at his shocked face before kissing him heatedly.

When they finally parted for air they grinned fro each other. They were soaked from the snow melting against their heated skin.

"I think we should go inside." Lily said as she sat up, pulling a small compact mirror out of her bag.

"Probably." James agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist and walking with her back into the warm castle.


	22. Chapter 22

"I am going to assume your flushed faces are from the cold, rather then anything else." Sophia drawled as James walked into the room with Lily wrapped up in his arms.

"Assume whatever you like." Lily said cheekily, she winked a Mars who smirked.

"Little slut." Mars said under her breath so that Sirius didn't hear.

Lily heard however and turned top glare playfully at her friend. Mars simply rolled her eyes at the small redhead, a mutual agreement of sorts.

Time flew by and suddenly without even realising it Lily found herself standing in a crowded corridor, full of happily, chatting students, catching up from the Christmas holidays, without a care in the world, and why not.

As February came around it brought with it slightly warmer weather, not yet warm enough to wear less then several layers, but warmer none-the-less.

"So, what do you want to do for Valentines Day?" James asked, Lily turned away form McGonagall who was attempting to teach the class about changing into chairs and such.

"Valentines Day?" Lily asked questioningly.

"Yeah, usually people who are going out with each other get a bit mushy and soppy, and do things like go out together, and sometimes – just sometimes – they get each other a gift. Remember that? Say it with me, Val-" At this point Lily whacked her boyfriend over the head.

"Git. Yes I know what Valentines Day is, why?" Lily asked she had never celebrated it before, not even when she was with Jason; it was too girly for him.

"Well, I'm going to let you in on a secret." James said in a whisper, leaning closer to Lily so he could whisper in her ear. "We're going out, that means I'm taking you out."

"Mr Potter!" A stern voice snapped from just in front of the pair. "What was I just saying?"

"'Mr Potter', Minnie, My dear." James said grinning as he leaned back in his chair, grinning at McGonagall.

"Before that Mr Potter!" McGonagall sighed tiredly, wondering why on earth she took this job in the first place.

"Ah, I'm afraid Minnie, My dear, that Miss Evans was distracting me." James said sombrely. Lily glared at her boyfriend, but daren't argue, McGonagall looked like she might hit James.

"Evans, Potter, leave now." McGonagall gritted out, her nostril flaring, she closed her eyes and did not look until the two students had left her class room.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily screeched, pointing accusingly at James. "YOU GOT ME KICKED OUT!"

"And not even a detention." James grinned.

"I NEVER GET KICKED OUT OF CLASS!" Lily screamed angrily.

"Well now you can say you have, come on Lily, live a little, live a lot." James breathed out happily.

"I don't want to live, I want to learn!" Lily scowled; James looked at her with raised eyebrows, a massive grin on his face with amusement. "Shut up."

"Prongs, mate, you are a bad influence on my sister." Sirius told James half-angrily that evening as he paced in front of James and Lily, who he had made sit on the sofa in front of the fire in the Heads Dorms.

"Nah." James replied.

"What did you two even do while you went; I didn't see you all afternoon." Sirius said thoughtfully, Lily blushed the colour of her hair while James grinned at his friend, taking one look at their expressions Sirius groaned. "James Potter, no violating my baby sister!"

"Our sister and Potter do a single thing like that again you will have problems." Regulus added from the doorway.

"Yes sir." James said saluting before the two brothers left the room.

"You are a git." Lily told James before kissing him soundly on the lips.

"That I am Miss Evans, that I am."


	23. Chapter 23

"James this really isn't funny." Lily scowled as James led her through … Somewhere. She was blindfolded and very likely to trip as James led her around.

"I dunno, I think it's funny." James whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her skin, she could fee the heat rise to her cheeks, but remained very silent.

"James, please, just tell me where you are taking me." Lily said almost pleadingly, she wasn't one for surprises, these kind of surprises especially. James was about to reply when Lily caught her foot and was about to fall, and he instead decided to concentrate on not letting her fall to the ground and instead catching her, and drawing her smaller body against his.

"Watch your step." James said grinning to himself as Lily swatted the thin air.

"Git! I can't see where I am going!" Lily scowled, James grinned and wrapped an arm around Lily waist and carried on leading her to his secret destination. Finally, very delicately James removed the blindfold from Lilys eyes, the redhead stared at the scene before her and gasped.

They were in a small alcove, that was decorated with hundred of fairy light, on the floor there was a comfy looking blanket, on which two plate of delicious smelling carrot cake sat and a huge bouquet of the most gorgeous lily's.

"James, it's too much." Lily breathed as she looked up at James with wide, glistening emerald eyes.

"No it's not… I could give you anything you asked for and it wouldn't be enough, I could give you every star in the sky and it wouldn't be enough, Lily, I could give you the whole world, every dream you could think up and it wouldn't be enough… You're so brilliant, so amazing, nothing could be enough, not for you." James breathed as he looked into Lily's eyes, she was so touched she simply didn't have any words to say, her vision was blurring with tears of total joy and happiness.

Softly James swept the tears from her cheeks, and kissed her lips so carefully so gently it was almost as if he hadn't touched her at all, but she could feel the burning sensation, one that she would never forget.

In that moment Lily knew deep in her heart that James was forever.

"Do you think we could ever be like that?" Sky asked Sev as they sat entwined in the Gryffindor Common Room, looking out the window and noticing; only briefly the couple in the grounds, they did not look for long because the moment was too private, too special to have an onlooker.

"I think we've all got the chance of being like that, of being complete." Severus said fondly looking at Sky, her eyes flashing happily at his words.

"Yeah…" Sky breathed, snuggling closer to Severus, he was right.

All to soon Lily found herself wearing long black robes, graduation robes, her friends had all left fifteen minutes ago, to be there a bit early as their families were all in the great hall. However Lily found herself pacing irritably in the Heads Common Room as her boyfriend finished getting ready.

"Hurry up!" Lily yelled as she inspected her red satin shoes once more, she was going to wear the sole out if he kept this up.

"I'm coming!" James yelled, but he didn't seem to appear instantly which was annoying Lily.

"James! You are meant to be meeting my step mum today, will you please get a move on!" Lily yelled, but stopped short when she saw James leaning against the door frame, looking outrageously gorgeous and grinning at her.

"I've already met your step-mum, and your dad." James reminded her.

"Yes, but only as the drunken idiot that my brother hangs out with, now you are meeting them as the slightly less drunken idiot who is my loving and devoted boyfriend." Lily said with a smirk as James looked mildly offended.

"I am not a drunken idiot." James said.

"Sure, now are you ready?"

"Yes Mam." James said saluting before Lily dragged him out of the Common room; Lily was fussing over straightening her skirt when James rolled his eyes and pushed her gently against a wall, silencing her with a kiss.

"You worry too much." James breathed against her lips, she would have argued, but forming a coherent sentence was incredibly difficult. Suddenly James kissed her more forcibly, eliciting a quiet moan from the redhead. Her arms automatically went around his neck pulling him closer, His hands moved down from her hips, until he managed to hook them around her knees, pulling her leg around his waist.

"Lily." He groaned as she carefully bit his lip, a devilish smile on her face. James grinned at her before nibbling and licking on the sensitive spot just below her ear, causing her to moan loudly, his fingers drawing circles on the area of exposed thigh as her skirt road up her legs.

Suddenly James pulled away and he looked into Lily's eye, she smiled at him lazily. But her smile faltered when she saw the intense look in James' eyes.

"Wh-"

"Marry me." James said, Suddenly Lily pushed James away and stood up; she stared at him like he was totally insane.

"James! You can't ask me to marry you now!" Lily said, shocked at his request.

"I can- I am, marry me." James said again, he was smiling now, smiling so brightly, his eyes danced with happiness as Lily begun to giggled, her vision blurring as she could feel tears well up.

"I-I"

"You're moving in with me in September, I mean you are the only one I want to spend my life with, Marry me." James said, and for some reason, even through the shock Lily found herself nodding.

"Yes… I'll Marry you." Lily breathed, her voice so light it would have been lost if there was little more then a breeze, but James heard her so clearly. He swept forward, taking her into his arms, and rested his forehead against her.

"Forever." He murmured.

"And always." Lily said giggling and crying, feeling as if she could burst form the happiness.

So maybe it is a twisted world.

And you feel the pain and hurt

But sometimes, just sometimes

It's worth it, if only for that single moment,

That moment of pure happiness.


End file.
